<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Line Without a Hook by montymoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396023">Line Without a Hook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/montymoose/pseuds/montymoose'>montymoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Wizarding War AU, Slow Burn, these tags are atrocious im so sorry, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/montymoose/pseuds/montymoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you</p><p>I need you here to stay</p><p>I broke all my bones that day I found you</p><p>Crying at the lake.</p><p>Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?</p><p>Oh, and if I could take it all back</p><p>I swear that I would pull you from the tide. </p><p>--</p><p>Remus didn't know what he was getting himself into when he accepted his invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second he stepped through the gates, his life changed forever. Whirled into a whimsical world of magic, monsters, and a whole lot of mischief, Remus Lupin would soon find himself on the path to the life he never knew he wanted, accompanied by friends he never knew he would be able to have. </p><p>Sirius Black thought he would just be a name for the rest of his life. He never thought he would get a chance to be him. He would have to face a lot of challenges along the way, but someday, he would live his own life, away from the struggles and stressors of the life he thought he would be stuck with forever. </p><p>--</p><p>A Marauders Era fanfiction without the pain of the Wizarding War.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr. Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: Graphic Depictions of Violence </p><p>Song at the beginning: Mr. Moonlight - The Beatles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Mister Moonlight  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You came to me one summer night  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And from your beam you made me dream </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In his memory, the day had been nothing out of the ordinary. The sun had risen just as it always had. He had gone with his mother to the shop in town - they had just finished the last of the milk. They stopped by the big tree; the one surrounded by flowers and tall grass. It was warm, he remembered. It was supposed to rain, but it hadn’t. <em> “Good luck,” </em> his mother had said with a smile. </p>
<p>She hummed as she put him to bed that evening. They had enjoyed a nice dinner, but he couldn’t remember what it was if he were asked. </p>
<p>He watched her as she wrapped him in his covers. She smiled and said something, but he was too tired and content to focus, drifting off to peaceful, dreamless sleep. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Knock, knock, knock. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He awoke to the sound of knocking at his window. He looked around, seeing nothing but the piercing moonlight spilling in through the window. </p>
<p>And then there it was. </p>
<p>It was… an animal? If anything, it didn’t look human. Large, tufted fur, baring teeth. It was a dream creature; a villain from a children's book. The little boy couldn’t remember what book it was from. Something poppa had shown him, most likely. </p>
<p>He pushed the blanket off of himself, soft feet padding towards the window. He looked up at it. Whether it was him or the beast who opened the window, he couldn’t recall; but what he did recall was said beast climbing in through the window. </p>
<p>At first, it just stood there, breathing heavily and watching him. Grinning with its eyes rather than its enormous jaw. </p>
<p>And then it was on top of him. One blink, less than a second. He doesn’t remember screaming, but surely he must have, as his mother flung open the door. </p>
<p>It jumped to her, allowing the boy on the floor to breathe. There was… there was screaming. There was screaming and then there was silence. Followed by the heavy weight on his chest again. </p>
<p>The creature’s claws were sharp, ripping at his flesh desperately as he yelled in pain. White hot slivers of pain exploded all over his skin. His voice was hoarse, agony strangling his vocal cords. His vision was spotting. </p>
<p>And then there was another yelling. A deeper voice. Commanding, yet familiar. His father. </p>
<p>There was a bright light in the room, and the weight was off his chest. The window made an unpleasant groan. </p>
<p>There was yelling again. Then it was soft and panicked. He turned his head as far as it could turn without his vision going black. </p>
<p>Poppa and Mommy were sitting nicely together. She must have been tired, he had thought at the time. </p>
<p>He reached out to her but was met with excruciating pain. Fiery and red hot, all over his damp body again. </p>
<p>The room went black. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The full extent of the situation was not explained to him until much later. It came through chunks of information, needing to be pieced together in order to make a complete storyline. </p>
<p>Lyall Lupin had been busying himself at work lately, due to a surge in werewolf attacks over the last few moons. </p>
<p>Lyall had never gotten along well with werewolves, deeming them a “danger to society” that would take advantage of the wizarding world if given even the smallest sliver of a chance. He believed in strict control, stricter laws within the Ministry, and when one Fenrir Greyback had gotten on their radar, he targeted his attention. </p>
<p>All of a sudden it was all about Greyback. He could tell he was dangerous, especially because he had been brought in on a case dealing with the deaths of two small children. </p>
<p>But there was one thing that set Greyback apart from the Ministry’s stereotypical views on werewolves. His charisma. Greyback could charm the pants off of just about anyone, but Lyall <em> knew </em>. He knew there was something wrong, but his coworkers laughed it off. </p>
<p>Looking back on the situation, Lyall knew he should’ve acted differently. Perhaps he wouldn’t have shrugged off their remarks and given in. Perhaps he wouldn’t have stared Greyback down and told him that he would <em> never </em> be seen for more than the ugly, horrific, uncontrollable beast that he was. </p>
<p>But that night changed everything. </p>
<p>Lyall had gotten home from work a bit later than usual, apparating into the rocky driveway of their small muggle home. It was a small village that they lived in - Hope had insisted on it, really; something about wanting their children to grow up in the same type of place she had so that they would learn how to provide for themselves in the future. </p>
<p>With their first son about to reach his fifth birthday, Lyall knew they would have to have the discussion soon about what they wanted to do about his future. Hope, of course, wanted him to be raised in the muggle world - attend muggle schools, make muggle friends - but Lyall loved everything about the wizarding world, and wanted his child to know everything about the magic that existed there. </p>
<p>He made a mental note to have that discussion as he unlocked the door and walked in, closing it behind himself. </p>
<p>It was warm inside, and Hope was in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner. Their son must’ve already been put to bed. </p>
<p>He sighed and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist and kissing her cheek. She smiled. </p>
<p>“Hello, Lyall,” she sighed. </p>
<p>“Dinner smells lovely.” </p>
<p>“You’re a bit late, I’m afraid it’s a bit cold now,” she said, motioning to his bowl, which she had left on the table. </p>
<p>“Busy day,” he supplied. “Few disagreements here and there, Ministry’s being a bit difficult.” </p>
<p>“As usual,” she chuckled. </p>
<p>He chuckled as well, then kissed her cheek once more before letting go and moving to the table. He sat down, taking a bite of the stew she’d made. Her stew was always quite delicious, and this was no exception - even given the cooler temperature. </p>
<p>“This is wonderful, love.” </p>
<p>“Mhm.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a bit of silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you mad at me?” he asked. </p>
<p>She sighed. “No,” she said. “I just wish you would tell me what’s bothering you sometimes. You’re a bit of a closed-off man, Lyall.” </p>
<p>“I know… and you <em> know </em> I would love to tell you a lot more, but-“ </p>
<p>“Muggle rules. I know.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“I know.” She went back to washing dishes, drying them with the worn dish towel - the one with flowers on it that Lyall had insisted on getting when they went muggle furniture shopping for the first time. She had been two months pregnant then, and Lyall had wanted to come with her while they picked things for their new house. It was a house just for <em> them </em>. He had also been very enthusiastic about all the little decorative pieces, and loved the fun colors and patterns that adorned the simple objects. </p>
<p>Lyall went back to eating his food, turning his attention to the back garden, visible to the kitchen from the big window by the breakfast nook. </p>
<p>The moonlight illuminated the garden. He glanced up at the moon. It was full. There would be attack reports on his desk by the next morning, he was sure about it. Something about letting Greyback go unsettled him. </p>
<p>Hope spoke, snapping him out of his moon-focused trance. </p>
<p>“I’m going to head to bed,” she yawned. </p>
<p>“I’ll be up soon, just going to finish eating.” </p>
<p>“Okay… don’t stay up too late, love,” she said, crossing the kitchen to kiss his cheek softly. </p>
<p>“Alright,” he chuckled as she ruffled his hair. “Goodnight.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight, love,” she said, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. </p>
<p>Lyall sighed, looking back out the window. There was something so… <em> eerie </em> about the garden at night. Maybe it was the moon, coupled together with the dismal attitude at work lately. If only the Ministry would <em> listen </em> to what he had to say instead of shrugging him off like someone who had no idea what they were doing. He was well-informed and well-educated, both in general and in the actions of dark creatures. He knew the danger they possessed, but he had been told many times that he was merely “too young” to have any standing. If only they would give him a chance- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was screaming. Lots of screaming. </p>
<p>Lyall got up, pulling his wand out of his pocket and running to the stairs. It was Hope’s screaming. His brain was pumping so much adrenaline as he ran up the stairs and down the hall. Where was the screaming coming from? Was it- </p>
<p>And then the screaming stopped. </p>
<p>It was Remus’s room, and by the time Lyall managed to get there and open the door, Remus was screaming too. </p>
<p>It took him no less than a second to survey the scene. The window was open - must’ve been the point of entry - and there was a massive creature in the room. It was scarred, and mutant, and downright disgusting, and he recognized it immediately. <em> Werewolf </em>. His brain shot into overdrive. The werewolf was on his son, claws deep in and tearing at the small boy’s chest. There was blood everywhere, mingled from his son and- </p>
<p><em> Oh no </em>. Hope was lying on the floor, eyes wide and mouth open. She was surrounded by blood - a lot of blood - and blood that Lyall’s brain knew immediately as hers. She had a giant gash from the top of her left shoulder, through her chest, to her stomach, where it finally stopped. It was deep… too deep. There was no way she was still alive. </p>
<p>After that second, Lyall focused back on the monster looking over his son. </p>
<p>“Confringo!” He shouted, blasting it back towards the window. In a split second, it was gone, jumping out and running back into the dark shadows of the forest behind the house - past the garden. </p>
<p>Lyall ran to the window, pulling it closed as fast as he could. The monster - no, the <em> werewolf </em> - was nowhere to be seen when he got there. He sighed in relief, then turned to the scene in the room. His eyes widened. </p>
<p>Hope was on one side, shallow breathing most likely caused by the long gash down her torso. Their son was on the opposite side, panting, blood dripping down from the three large slashes down his chest. </p>
<p>Lyall moved to Hope’s side, kneeling and casting a quick sleeping charm on the boy across the room. </p>
<p>He cradled her head, running a shaky hand through her hair. </p>
<p>“Hope,” he whispered. “Can you hear me?” His voice was weak, threatening to break as tears brimmed in his eyes, but he wouldn’t let it take over. </p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered open slightly, looking up at Lyall. She smiled softly. “Ly-Lyall?” Her voice was small and strained. </p>
<p>He nodded quickly. “Everything’s okay, love, don’t worry too much. We’re going to get you help as soon as possible,” he said. </p>
<p>She hummed, her eyes closing. She was shivering as well, looking paler in the cold moonlight. </p>
<p>“I’m going to take us to St. Mungo’s, okay? It might hurt a little bit, but it’ll be over soon,” he said, setting her head carefully back on the floor. </p>
<p>“Re-Remus,” she said, opening her eyes slightly and gripping her husband’s arm. </p>
<p>He nodded. “Of course,” he reassured, moving between the two of them. He grabbed Hope’s arm first, then reached over to grab his son’s, pulling him close to them. </p>
<p>He apparated to St. Mungo’s as soon as he got hold of them, leaving what had been - up until that night - a beacon of love and happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house would never be the same. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. As the World Caves In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Child abuse, mild violence. </p><p>Song at the Beginning: As the World Caves In - Matt Maltese</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> And here it is, our final night alive  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And as the earth runs to the ground  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh girl it’s you, that I lie with </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a bit of an understatement to say that Sirius Black was excited. In fact, he was brimming with so much enthusiasm that he had almost forgotten to bring his trunk downstairs when his mother had called him for the floo. </p><p>He had barely slept the night before; opting instead for last minute adrenaline-high packing. He had gotten into a “bit” of trouble because of his refusal to let the house elves pack his things, and had been left to pack everything himself. What that also entailed, however, was him forgetting to do said packing until the night before. </p><p>At eleven years old, he had never been allowed to stay somewhere outside the care of his delightful mother before. This was his chance. His chance to do something big, to make a statement, to make… to make friends. Friends who would appreciate him and not be like his mother, or his father, or his cousins. Friends who he could choose. Friends who weren’t forced. Friends who were <em> his </em>. </p><p> </p><p>One of the Sacred 28, the Blacks were an infamous pureblood family built on the ideas of power, discipline, status, and blood purity. If one were to go against these values, they were never to associate with the House of Black, and were to be rightfully burned off the family tapestry. Such had been the case with Alphard Black, Sirius’ uncle. </p><p>Growing up, most of the disciplinary responsibilities had fallen to Sirius’ mother. Orion Black was a busy man, falling in the higher sect of the Ministry’s ranks. Even though the family was wealthy enough, Orion felt it was his duty to keep the family in cohorts with the more <em> influential </em> figures of society. Walburga Black was tasked with caring for the children, and seeing to it that they were properly educated and trained in the Black ways. </p><p>However, these ways were not always the most ethical. For example, inflicting any number of unforgivables - most frequently the Cruciatus Curse - on children younger than six. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius Black felt the brute of these punishments. He was not a Black, and never wanted to be known as one. Not… not since <em> that day </em> . The day he swore it. The day he decided that he would never, <em> ever </em> be a Black. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was not a beautiful spring morning. It was not a cool fall evening. There was nothing happy nor sad nor out of the ordinary. It was a normal, rainy day in London, just as it had been every day up until then. </p><p>Sirius was almost six at the time, and Regulus only four. </p><p>The brothers were thick as thieves - running around the house in between their strict tutoring schedules and etiquette lessons; playing simple games that only required two. They needed nothing but each other, and that’s how it was for most of the early years. </p><p> </p><p>They had just gotten out of etiquette lessons for the day, and Sirius had taken off running as soon as they got out the door. Regulus followed suit, giggling as they ran down the stairs and down the hallway. His big brother meant everything to him, and whenever he’d suggest a game or activity, Reg would be the first to join. </p><p>Sirius ran down the hall and into the study, rounding the desk with as much ease as a rowdy five-year old could have. Regulus barreled in after him, stumbling a few steps after getting his foot caught on the large hide rug. The two were consumed with giggles as they chased each other around the large room. </p><p>And at this moment in time, the Black brothers were truly happy. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, that happiness was short-lived. </p><p> </p><p>Regulus careened around the corner of the desk after Sirius - the third lap by that time - and everything started playing in slow motion. The first instance was his shoe catching on the edge of the carpet, which swayed his balance a little too much. He then went toppling into an ornate pedestal, sending it, as well as its contents, tumbling to the ground alongside himself. He fell with a soft thud, but the contents - discovered to be a bust of none other than Orion Black - fell with a loud smash, shattering onto the ground into many, <em> many </em> pieces. </p><p>Sirius stared at the scene in disbelief, feet rooted to the ground as he watched it unfold. Regulus’ face was twisted in fear, and he lay stunned, not sure what to do as tears welled up in his wide eyes. </p><p>The shock wore off the second the pair heard the loud click of their mother’s heels coming towards them. The only fear the boys had known in their short lives had been because of one Walburga Black, and this time was no different. </p><p>Sirius raced over to Regulus, pulling him up as fast as he could. “Quick, hide under there,” he whisper-yelled, motioning to the large mahogany desk that they had just been running around not even a minute beforehand. </p><p>A tear ran down Regulus’ face, but he nodded, running and hiding under the desk just as the door swung open. </p><p>Sirius turned quickly, facing the tall and terrifying figure of Walburga Black. </p><p>She stared down at him, her eyes narrowing. “Would you care to explain to me what that noise was, Sirius?” Her voice was tight and angry. </p><p>Sirius hesitated, then crossed his arms. “Well… I broke that stupid thing over there,” he said hesitantly, motioning plainly to the shattered bust of his father. <em> Make her mad at you; make sure Regulus is safe, </em> he told himself. </p><p>Her gaze travelled between Sirius and the splintered statue, eventually landing on Sirius. Her eyes were angry, and while Sirius had seen her angry before, this time just felt… different. </p><p>She pulled her wand out, pointing it towards her son. Sirius bit his lip. He had endured punishments like this, he thought. </p><p>What came out of her mouth next was something Sirius would never forget, nor forgive her for. It may have been the first time, but it would never be the last. Not for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>“Crucio!” </p><p> </p><p>It was only cast for a second, but that second sent Sirius to the ground, writhing in pain so excruciating that he wished it had just killed him. </p><p>When the second passed, Walburga Black lowered her wand, glowering down at Sirius. </p><p>“You will not <em> ever </em> speak to me in that way, let alone destroy family heirlooms for entertainment,” she spit. And with the sharp turn of her heel and the slam of the study door, she was gone. </p><p> </p><p>“I am no member of this <em> family </em>,” he choked out, before collapsing into choked sobs. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sirius Black,” a voice shrilled from downstairs. </p><p>“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Sirius shouted. He took a deep breath, smiling as he ran to grab his trunk. He picked the ornate thing up by the handle, then lugged it to the door, setting it down as he reached for the door handle.  </p><p>He turned back to look at the room one last time. Faded grey walls, scratched wooden floors, chipped nightstand; all hiding so many more secrets than one could even begin to fathom. Now it was time to make a new path. His life was about to change, and he was ready for it. </p><p>“Thank Merlin,” he said quietly, smile leaving his face - as to not look suspicious around his mother. </p><p>He turned back and opened the door, stepping quickly out into the cold hallway and rushing down the stairs with his trunk. </p><p> </p><p>A new life awaited him - one far away from his suffocating home life and constricting obligations. Now, he was just Sirius. And he was going to be a Gryffindor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this installment! This is a split-POV story (switching between Sirius and Remus, and possibly other characters as well go along), so most likely, the next 2 chapters will be retellings of the same events, just from different perspectives. </p><p>I would also like to note that I don't have a set posting schedule (yet), but I will try to update once a week, whenever that may be. </p><p>Drop a comment, bookmark, do whatever you cool cats do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life on Mars?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song at the Beginning: Life on Mars? - David Bowie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> It’s a God-awful small affair  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> To the girl with the mousy hair  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But her mummy is yelling “no”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> And her daddy has told her to go </em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Remus sighed as he looked out the window of his dad’s beaten-up, blue Morris Oxford. His dad had got it only a few years ago, but he loved it and it was one of the few things that he would actually talk to Remus about. And Remus loved every second of his miniscule attention. </p>
<p>The drive to King’s Cross Station was long, rainy, and very painful - at least for Remus. The full moon had only occurred a few days before they were to depart, and it had been a bad one due to how anxious he was about leaving for Hogwarts. It would be his first time outside of his house without the careful supervision of his father, and he was bloody terrified. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Professor Dumbledore had shown up to his house - to personally hand-deliver Remus’ acceptance - Remus had almost cried. Here he was, this old wobbly man, with a long beard, extravagant velvet robes, and half-moon glasses, standing in the doorway of his neat wooden home. So out of place, yet so perfectly placed. It was like a scene straight out of his imagination. </p>
<p>He had asked <em> specifically </em> for “Remus John Lupin.” Remus was not used to people wanting to talk to him, so he was quite intimidated. When he walked up to the much taller man, he made sure to avert eye contact - it was impolite, as his father explained many times before. </p>
<p>The man crouched down to look a fearful Remus John Lupin in the eyes, holding out the letter for him and smiling. He looked at the letter in the man’s hand, then at his father, who nodded. With that slight conformation, Remus turned back to the letter and flipped it around, rubbing his thumb on the wax seal. He pulled it up, opening the letter and flipping it around to read it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      <em> Dear Mr. Lupin,  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. . . </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus’ eyes widened and he looked up, not even bothering to finish the rest of the letter. He looked at Dumbledore, opening his mouth to say something and then closing his mouth because really, he had no idea what to say. </p>
<p>A look of fear suddenly crossed his face. <em> They’re all going to find out. They’re going to report you to the Ministry and have you taken away for the rest of the life, binding you in silver chains like the animal you </em>- </p>
<p>“Hogwarts is well-informed about your condition, Mr. Lupin,” Dumbledore said softly, making the little boy look at him again. “And precautionary measures have been taken to ensure your safety and the safety of the rest of the students,” he said, turning to nod at his father before standing up and smiling. </p>
<p>“We look forward to seeing you on the first day of term, Mr. Lupin.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s how Remus found himself driving to King’s Cross Station only two days after the full moon. Normally, he wouldn’t have left the house so soon after, but he wanted to be able to do all the things that normal students did - or at least what they did according to his father. </p>
<p>His father had also attended Hogwarts when he was little, and even though the two didn’t have a necessarily caring or peaceful relationship, he had assured Remus that he would be fine. </p>
<p>What he was most nervous about was the sorting thing. There were four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. His dad had been a Slytherin, so that’s where Remus wanted to be. He had said that it was the best house, and that’s where he expected his son to end up. He had also said that he didn’t like Gryffindors, hence why they were so far down on the list. Remus did <em> not </em> want to be a Gryffindor. It was just another reason for his dad to dislike him, and he didn’t need that. </p>
<p>Truthfully, he didn’t understand what any of the houses meant, but he wasn’t trying to figure that out at the given moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been dozing off to sleep when he was suddenly awoken. </p>
<p>The driver’s side door slammed shut, and Remus sat up quickly, blinking away the sleepy haze in his eyes. He looked out the window, and saw that they had arrived at the station. <em> This is it </em> , he thought to himself. <em> This is the moment </em>. </p>
<p>The boot slammed shut, and he scrambled out of the car door before his father could get mad. He fixed his shirt, then grabbed his trunk from his father. Even though it had been a full moon just a few days prior, he was still expected to do things for himself. No slacking off in the Lupin household. </p>
<p>The two made their way silently to the station, Remus a few steps behind his father at all times, lugging his trunk behind him. </p>
<p>The station was hustling and bustling with activity, the huff of trains and people talking echoing through the building. He had never seen so many people in one place at the same time. All of them with their own lives, going to their own jobs, doing their own routines that they always did. </p>
<p>His father led him to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, and looked at him expectantly. </p>
<p>Remus looked at his father, then at the wall, then, back at his father, then… back at the wall. </p>
<p>“Am I supposed to…” he questioned, slowly looking up at his father. </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and nodded, and Remus looked back at the wall. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he ran towards it. It was quiet for a split second, then suddenly there was so much energy surging around him, accompanied by the loud hum of voices again. He opened his eyes as he stopped running, and gasped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in a completely different part of the station, but there were so many more people. Wizards, he guessed. There were owls in cages and trunks much nicer than his own tattered one and something he was pretty sure was a book flapping through the air. It was so beautiful, and amazing, and- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remus,” his father said, and Remus snapped his head around. </p>
<p>He leaned down so that no one would hear him. “You need to remember that these people do not like the <em> creature </em> that you are,” he hissed. “Do not get close to them. It is a mistake, and the second they find out it’s going to be silver chains for the rest of your life.” </p>
<p>Remus winced at the mental image, as well as the thought of the pain he was so used to. He nodded quickly. </p>
<p>“Of course, father,” he managed to get out. </p>
<p>His father straightened up, then patted his son’s shoulder. It was not affectionately, and was likely done to cause more pain than feel comforting, given the physical state of the small boy. </p>
<p>“Go now, or you’ll miss the train,” he said, cold eyes scanning the crowd. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus nodded, then walked with his trunk to the train. He kept his head down until he was able to get to the train, trying not to be noticed. He walked through the different train cars until he finally found an unoccupied compartment. He shut the door behind him, then lifted the trunk with the remaining strength he had, putting it into the overhead storage. </p>
<p>He collapsed onto the soft bench on one side of the compartment, taking off his worn jacket to use as a blanket and resting his head against the window. He sighed, looking out the window before giving up and closing his eyes. </p>
<p>With the hard part of his journey officially done, he allowed himself to fall asleep - before the train even left the station, at that. Given the amount of exhaustion he had already been battling, it was a surprise that he hadn’t fallen asleep much earlier. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He was stirred awake by the loud laughing of another boy. Slowly the world started to piece back together. He didn’t open his eyes, but he knew where he was. He was on a train. To Hogwarts. To <em> Hogwarts </em>. Even the name sounded cool. </p>
<p>“Sirius, you’re going to wake him up,” a boy whisper-yelled. It was followed by a laugh, who was definitely someone different than the whispering boy. </p>
<p>Oh. There were other people here now. Remus knew he had fallen asleep in an empty compartment - as he picked it for that reason - but they must have joined him at some point in between then and now. There were two voices, one laughing and the one who was whispering. Wait, no, there were three. Remus didn’t catch what he said, but he said something. </p>
<p>The whispering boy was next to him, he determined. The laughing one was in front of him, and the one who Remus missed what he said was in front of Remus himself. </p>
<p>Remus slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the light. When his vision finally focused, he realized that it had gotten very silent in the compartment. He soon realized that all three boys’ eyes were watching him. </p>
<p>The one next to him was the first to speak. </p>
<p>He smiled brightly. “Hello! Sorry, I hope <em> we </em>-” he said, casting a glare at the boy who had been laughing, “-didn’t wake you.” </p>
<p>Remus shook his head as he sat up, stretching slightly. </p>
<p>“I’m James by the way,” he continued. “Potter. James Potter.” </p>
<p>“Remus Lupin,” Remus said softly and hesitantly. “It’s uh… nice to meet you, James Potter.” He had messy black hair and glasses that looked a bit crooked on his face. That was most likely because of how he put them on, but Remus wasn’t going to comment on that. </p>
<p>“Sirius Black,” the boy who had been laughing said. “Sorry for… being loud.” Remus turned to him and nodded. He had longer hair, also black like the other boy’s. He was dressed nicely, too. </p>
<p>“Peter Pettigrew,” the boy in front of Remus said. Remus looked at him. He had messy hair, just like James, but his was blonde and a bit thinner. He also had chocolate smeared on his face, but that was probably due to the massive pile of sweets in front of them, which Remus’ eyes gravitated towards next. </p>
<p>James was about to say something, but Remus cut him off. </p>
<p>“Sorry for… sleeping so long,” he said, looking back at James. “Just… really tired.” </p>
<p>“Eat. You’ll feel better,” James said, holding out a bar of chocolate he had plucked from the candy pile. “Sirius and I bought almost everything off the trolley. There’s plenty enough to go around.” </p>
<p>“It’s true. And Peter’s not eating nearly as fast as we were hoping,” Sirius said. </p>
<p>“Hey! That’s not fair!” </p>
<p>“Shhhhh, hush my dear Peter. This is no time to argue.” </p>
<p>James laughed, turning to Remus again as Remus took a bite of the chocolate bar. It was sweet, and nice, and he was immediately in love. After a few seconds, he realized that James had said something. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I said you look like you’ve never had chocolate before,” he laughed. </p>
<p>“I… I don’t think I have…” Remus admitted. </p>
<p>All three boys in the compartment gasped. </p>
<p>Was it really <em> that </em> uncommon? His father had never let him have things like that, save for the rare cake on his birthday, which even then, he wouldn’t consider as sweet as this. This was other-worldly. It was absolutely magical. Maybe it <em> was </em> magic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>James grinned. “We have so much corruption to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooo, another successful update! They have officially met! The squad! My boys! </p>
<p>Next chapter will be a retelling of some of the same events, just from a different perspective. </p>
<p>As always, drop some love, comment, do whatever it is you do and have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Princes of the Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song at the beginning: Princes of the Universe- Queen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Here we are, born to be kings  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We’re the princes of the universe  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Here we belong, fighting to survive  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> In a world with the darkest powers </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sirius practically jumped out of the Floo Network connection when he arrived at Platform 9 ¾. He had about ten seconds to gaze out at the sea of witches, wizards, and other miscellaneous folks crowding the platform before his mother was to join him, and he wasn’t going to waste them. </p><p>Sure, this wasn’t his first time at Platform 9 ¾ - he had accompanied his cousins a few times before - but it held such a different feeling now that he was going to be attending Hogwarts himself. Bella had graduated the previous year, and Dromeda and Cissy would be going into their seventh year - not that Sirius would be seeing them much anyways. His goal was to stay away from any connection to the Black family. That included being sorted into Gryffindor. </p><p>In retrospect, setting his heart on that may <em> not </em> have been the smartest decision, but there was a reason he wasn’t aiming for Ravenclaw. </p><p>Ten seconds were over much too soon, and out walked Walburga Black from the Floo. She wasn’t the tallest, but she was plenty intimidating. Sirius straightened up when she arrived, clearing his throat and fixing his shirt. Appearance was very important for the family, and if Sirius slipped up he knew he would have hell to pay, even before he got onto the train. Play nice one morning, and then have the rest of the year off, right? </p><p>He glanced up at her as he gripped his trunk a bit tighter. </p><p>“Misbehavior is not tolerated by <em> any </em> member of the Black family, Sirius,” she said coldly, watching the train with a permanent glare. “This is an opportunity for you, and I do not intend to see my approval go to waste.” </p><p>Sirius nodded. “Yes, mother,” he said monotonously. </p><p>“Go now,” she spoke, void of emotion. “Find your cousins’ cabin and sit with them.” </p><p>Sirius couldn’t help the eye roll. “Yes, mother,” he said, voice laced with a bit more sarcasm than had been intended. </p><p>His mother crossed back to the Floo Network, and then, in a plume of green flames, she was gone. Sirius sighed in relief, turning back towards the train and breaking out into a huge grin. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed his way through the crowd as he made his way to the train. There were really too many people for this to ever be convenient. <em> Why had no one fixed this yet? </em> </p><p>Sirius broke through the wall of people and jogged to the doors, but was stopped short when he crashed into someone. Or well, when someone crashed into him. </p><p>He fell onto his back, then sat up as he caught his breath, fixing his hair and looking for who he crashed into. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” called a boy who was standing in front of him. His hair was black and all over the place, and his thick-rimmed glasses obstructed what Sirius felt was the majority of his face. He was dressed smartly - a pureblood, perhaps? </p><p>“I really didn’t mean to, honest,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Mum says I’m a bit of a nightmare when I’m excited.” </p><p>He proceeded to hold out his hand, smiling at Sirius. Sirius took a second to ponder, then grabbed his hand, pulling himself up and then letting go. </p><p>“James Potter, at your service,” he grinned. </p><p>“Sirius Black, also at your service?” </p><p>“Uh, I’m Peter…” </p><p>Sirius turned his head to the boy who spoke. He was shorter than James, with mousy blonde hair and warm eyes. He had on a sweater that must’ve been a few sizes too big for him - a hand-me-down perhaps. </p><p>James pat Peter on the back, nodding. “This is Peter. Peter…?” </p><p>“Pettigrew! Peter Pettigrew.” </p><p>“Peter Pettigrew,” James nodded, looking back at Sirius. “Met about ten minutes ago. We were going to find a compartment, but then- well then I knocked you over. Sorry about that again.” </p><p>“It’s alright,” Sirius shrugged. </p><p>“Do you want to sit with us?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“In a compartment. You’re a first year, right? Do you want to sit with us?” </p><p>Sirius looked between the two boys. Were they actually asking? Not as a joke? Did they want to be friends with him? Was it too weird to ask if they were friends? </p><p>“Sure,” he said, face breaking out into a grin. </p><p>James grinned right back. “Well then let’s go, my friend,” he said proudly before making his way onto the train, Peter following closely behind. </p><p>Sirius took a deep breath and hesitantly looked back at the platform. No one was there to stop him, or tell him no, or scold him anymore. He turned back, then got on the train, following James and Peter. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The trio got a bit distracted on their trek to find an empty compartment. For one, there were lots of kids. Lots of kids means lots of full compartments. Every time they thought they had finally found a spot where they would all fit, another group slid in and took it. </p><p>They had also been interrupted during their travels by a number of people James felt the need to cause trouble with. </p><p>There was a brown-haired boy who almost tripped Peter - by accident of course, he apologized profusely afterwards. He was also a first year, as Sirius had found out through James’ questioning. </p><p>There were a set of twins and their older sister whom James had ran into - the same way as Sirius, but he hadn’t invited the girl or her two brothers. </p><p>There was a red-headed girl, too, accompanied by a boy with long black hair that was nowhere near as wonderful as Sirius’. Sirius didn’t like the boy’s energy, and apparently neither did James, as he may have not-so-accidentally stepped on his foot. It would’ve most likely gone farther, given their clashing personalities, but the girl had threatened to hex James, and that seemed to stop him. </p><p>As the train pushed out of the station, the boys realized they would probably have to find somewhere to sit soon. Each car they passed seemed to get more and more full, which didn’t look good. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, as they approached the last car, they were met with an almost empty compartment - save for a small boy with sandy brown hair and a worn coat sleeping in the corner. James sighed in relief as he opened the door, making his way into the compartment and lifting his trunk into the overhead storage. Peter and Sirius followed shortly after, though Sirius was a bit apprehensive. Was it right for them to just take the boy’s compartment while he was sleeping? It’s not like they had much of a choice in the matter, though… </p><p>James shrugged as he sat down next to the boy. “This is looking to be our only option, so let’s try not to wake him up,” he said softly. It wasn’t a whisper, but it wasn’t the shout he had been carrying on with for the duration of Sirius knowing him. </p><p>Sirius nodded, and sat next to Peter, who had taken the seat in front of the sleeping boy. </p><p>“Now,” James started quietly. “I think we need to begin preparations for our first prank.” </p><p>“Prank? What prank?” Peter asked. He looked a bit nervous. “You didn’t say anything about a prank!” </p><p>“Shh,” James scolded, holding a finger to his lips. “A prank is how we associate our status at Hogwarts,” he said, crossing his arms and lifting his chin. He looked a bit silly like that. </p><p>“I second that. A prank is very important, Pete,” Sirius said. </p><p>“Are you serious right now?” Peter moaned. </p><p>“I’m always Sirius, Petey.” </p><p>James burst out laughing, and Sirius grinned proudly as Peter groaned, burying his face in his hands. </p><p>“This is going to be a long term,” Peter grumbled, crossing his arms. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Honeydukes Express came a little while later, bringing with it all sorts of goodies which James and Sirius had graciously paid the lovely Trolley witch for. </p><p>They were halfway through the considerably large pile of sweets when prank talk continued. </p><p>“Okay,” James started, halfway through a Pumpkin Pastie from the pile. “I have enough dungbombs to have us set for a few weeks, but we need something bigger.” </p><p>Sirius nodded. “I promise you, James, that by the end of the year, everyone will know of our infamous pranks,” he grinned. “And that’s a promise.” </p><p>Peter sighed, rubbing his face. “I don’t think this is a very good idea, you guys.” </p><p>James rolled his eyes. “Are you serious?” </p><p>“No, <em> I’m </em> Sirius,” Sirius cut in, grinning proudly. He erupted into loud laughter as Peter groaned. He had told the same joke about three times since the platform, but he was having too much fun to stop. </p><p>“Sirius, you’re going to wake him up,” James whisper-yelled, motioning to the boy next to him. Sirius snorted - if he hadn’t woken up already, he probably wouldn’t until they arrived at Hogwarts. </p><p>“If you wake him up, you apologize,” Peter said indignantly, crossing his arms. “I’m not being blamed for this.” </p><p>The sleeping boy suddenly began to stir - not sleeping anymore, that was for sure. </p><p>Sirius quickly shut up - as did the other boys - and all eyes fell on him. He looked quite exhausted, and a bit paler than it was probably healthy to be. Maybe he was sick - would make sense, given that he had chosen to stay in a single compartment by himself rather than join another with other people. Maybe he was not very sociable, and that was why. </p><p>The boy opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he looked around at the others. </p><p>James was the first to speak. </p><p>He smiled brightly as he looked at him. “Hello! Sorry, I hope <em> we </em>-” he said, casting a glare at Sirius, who responded with an eye roll, “-didn’t wake you.” </p><p>The boy shook his head as he sat up, hair falling into his eyes which he quickly brushed away. </p><p>“I’m James by the way,” he continued. “Potter. James Potter.” </p><p>“Remus Lupin,” the boy, who was now identified as one Remus Lupin, said softly and carefully. “It’s uh… nice to meet you, James Potter.” </p><p>Sirius hesitated, then spoke. “Sirius Black,” he said. “Sorry for… being loud.” He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. He really did feel bad. </p><p>“Peter Pettigrew,” Peter added, and Remus seemed to notice the chocolate covering his mouth. </p><p>Remus’s eyes gravitated towards their pile of sweets, and just as James opened his mouth to speak, Remus cut him off. </p><p>“Sorry for… sleeping so long,” he said, looking back at James. “Just… really tired.” </p><p>James smiled, picking a chocolate bar - which surprisingly, wasn’t some sort of trick candy like most of the things they had gotten from the Honeydukes Express. “Eat. You’ll feel better,” James said, holding it out for him. “Sirius and I bought almost everything off the trolley. There’s plenty enough to go around.” </p><p>“It’s true. And Peter’s not eating nearly as fast as we were hoping,” Sirius said casually. </p><p>“Hey! That’s not fair!” </p><p>“Shhhhh, hush my dear Peter. This is no time to argue,” he said, patting Peter’s shoulder. </p><p>James laughed, turning to Remus again as Remus took a bite of the chocolate bar. He looked absolutely enthralled, which was quite entertaining. </p><p>“You look like you’ve never had chocolate before,” James chuckled. </p><p>It was quiet for a beat before Remus - who was definitely in a chocolate-colored haze - recognized that James had said something. </p><p>“What?” His face was nervous, a bit petrified from all the attention. </p><p>“I said you look like you’ve never had chocolate before,” James laughed. </p><p>“I… I don’t think I have…” Remus admitted quietly. </p><p>All three boys in the compartment gasped. </p><p>Had he really never had chocolate before? Surely everyone had, right? Even Sirius, with the backwards ways of the Black family and how they ran each other’s lives, had enjoyed chocolate before. Who didn’t give their children <em> chocolate </em> ? Of all things, why did it have to be <em> chocolate </em>? </p><p>James grinned, looking between the three boys. “We have so much corruption to do.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait... I got a bit caught up and didn't have time to finish the chapter for like three weeks so it was just sitting there... hope it was worth the wait! </p><p>Feel free to leave a comment, a kudo, or whatever you funky fresh people do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stubborn Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song at the beginning: Stubborn Love - The Lumineers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I’m standing on your porch screaming out  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I won’t leave until you come downstairs  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So keep your head up, keep your love  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Keep your head up, my love </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With the boys awake now, the train ride to Hogwarts seemed even longer than it actually was. Of course, the splitting headache didn’t really help. Nor did the aching in his muscles or the fresh scabs he could feel catching on the inside of his shirt. </p><p><em> Poor Remus, </em> the insufferable yet all too recognizable voice in his head. <em> Poor, ickle Remus Lupin </em>. </p><p>He hated it. He hated being different. He would give <em> anything </em> to be like a normal boy. He wanted to be like the boys in his cabin - funny like James, loud like Sirius, nice like Peter. They were <em> real </em> boys. He was nothing but a fake. </p><p>It was early in the evening when they pulled into Hogsmeade station. The other boys in the compartment gathered up their things quickly - eager to run around, no doubt - but Remus sat still. He decided his best bet was to wait for them to leave before he reached for his trunk. It was nowhere near as nice as theirs’ - he had looked - and he was still in pain from the recent moon that any sort of stretching or strenuous movement sounded like the very last thing he wanted to do. </p><p>The coast was almost clear before all attention fell on Remus again. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to get your things?” </p><p>Remus looked at James, who wore a curious look on his face. </p><p>“Uh-” </p><p>“We’ve got to hurry if we want to be there soon,” Sirius added. “Don’t want to be the last ones off the train.” </p><p>Remus’ eyes turned to Sirius. <em> Well maybe I do </em>. </p><p>“I, uh-” </p><p>“We can be last if you want us to be,” Peter said softly. </p><p>The other two boys nodded quickly. </p><p>“Yeah, if crowds aren’t any good we can wait a bit,” James smiled, taking the seat next to Remus again. Remus internally scolded himself. </p><p>“No, you guys can go, I’ll… I’ll catch up,” he said finally. </p><p>Something flashed behind Sirius’ eyes and he crossed to Remus, watching him. He stood there for a moment then grabbed his trunk from the overhead storage, setting it down on the seating area opposite Remus. </p><p>“We can help you with your stuff, you know,” Sirius remarked, sitting down next to the trunk and setting his own on the floor. </p><p>Peter was quick to follow the actions of the other boys, nodding and sitting back at his old spot. </p><p>Remus shook his head. “No, I can get it myself.” If he didn’t, they would know. <em> They’ll all know soon enough </em>. </p><p>Sirius stood, clapping his hands together and smiling. “Perfect, glad that’s sorted! Now let’s go so that we aren’t late.” </p><p>The other two boys stood up, and Remus followed as well. Best to act natural, not draw suspicion. The floor was suddenly very fascinating as the boys made their way out into the hallway, taking their trunks with them. </p><p>Right before he made it out of the door, he was stopped, and finally looked up from the floor. </p><p>Grey eyes met green, and Sirius shared a knowing look before he spoke softly. “Are you okay?” It was sincere, but the idea itself was much too vulnerable for Remus’ level of comfort. Especially with a stranger and future classmate. </p><p>He nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he said quietly, out of range of the others. </p><p>Sirius’ eyes stayed on his for a second before turning away as he jogged slightly to catch up with James and Peter, who were almost at the end of the train car. </p><p>Remus lingered for a moment, heart pounding. The voice was back, his worst fear personified right in front of him. He knew he was paling; his world was crashing and crumbling all around him and there was only one explanation that fit. </p><p> </p><p><em> He knows </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Remus!” </p><p>Remus looked at them quickly, biting the inside of his cheek to get the blood pumping to his face again. </p><p>“Come on, then,” James called, waving him over. </p><p>Remus took a deep breath and walked quickly after them, joining them just as they made their way out. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--- </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The trip to Hogwarts was very… interesting. </p><p>Remus would barely remember it looking back, as his night was consumed with panic and nerves. Now, there were many reasons for this. </p><p> </p><p>One. Sirius knew. He had to. Or he knew something else. Which was equally as terrifying. Remus tried not to dwell on that one for too long. </p><p>Two. Apparently, James, Sirius, and Peter had decided that Remus was now part of their “crew.” He wasn’t supposed to make friends. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was <em> bad </em>. </p><p>Three. He was going to have to be given roommates. And with him “disappearing” every month for the full moon, they were sure to find out about his secret… unless they were quite dense… or he could come up with a good lie to cover up his tracks. </p><p>Four. He was about to be sorted. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. In the middle of all of his mental list-making, himself, as well as the other first-years, had arrived at what was supposedly the Great Hall - a woman had said so a little bit ago, but Remus hadn’t caught her name. </p><p>His eyes wandered to the ceiling, which wasn’t there. There was no ceiling. There were floating candles - strange enough as is - and it was night outside. The cold, waning moon was on full display and stars sprinkled the sky. He took a deep breath as he watched them. The night always managed to bring him comfort; a bit of a break from the constant stream of thoughts in his mind. </p><p>He took a deep breath as he watched the latest child get sorted. She grinned widely as the hat announced her house, then practically ran over to the Hufflepuff table. </p><p>Remus sighed, biting his lip as he watched her. The closer and closer it got to his turn, the more anxious he got. And his excited and whispering friends were not helping. </p><p>“I hope we’re all in the same house,” James whispered a bit too loudly. </p><p>Peter nodded. “Me too.” </p><p>“I think I’d go mad if we were in different houses,” Sirius whisper-agreed, patting James on the back. </p><p> </p><p>“James Potter,” the woman from before called. </p><p>The three boys looked at James, who by that point was already halfway up the steps. He skidded onto the stool, grinning widely as the hat was placed on his head. </p><p>“Gryffindor!” </p><p>The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, and James ran over and picked a seat, shooting his friends a thumbs-up as he did so. </p><p>“Peter Pettigrew,” the woman called. </p><p>Peter took a deep breath, then walked up the steps and sat down on the stool. The deliberation was only a few seconds longer than James’, but felt like an eternity to Remus. </p><p>“Gryffindor!” </p><p>Peter smiled widely, running over to where James was seated and sitting next to him. </p><p>A few more names were called, and with each passing name, Remus was getting more anxious. Out of their original group, only him and Sirius were left, but Sirius was scanning the other tables. </p><p>“Sirius Black,” the woman announced, and a hush fell over one of the tables in particular - they were in green hues, so… Slytherin? Slytherin was green, right? </p><p>Sirius walked coldly up the stairs, sitting down at the chair and crossing his arms. The hat was mumbling things, and Sirius also seemed to be saying something. The deliberation was painfully long, lasting over a minute, which felt more like an hour given the tension of the room. </p><p>“Gryffindor!” </p><p>Sirius grinned, jumping up and uncrossing his arms as he pumped his fists in the air. He ran over to the Gryffindor table, laughing as James pulled him onto a seat and into a hug. </p><p>Remus watched them celebrate, but was quickly brought back to the situation at hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Remus Lupin.” </p><p>Remus froze, looking back at the woman, who was watching him expectantly. </p><p>He took a deep, shaky breath before walking up the steps and sitting down on the stool. He caught the eyes of his friends, who all gave him thumbs-ups and big, toothy smiles. </p><p>The hat began to speak to him. “Strong relationship with your friends, eh?” </p><p>Remus shook his head. “No, I don’t know them, we just met,” he mumbled. </p><p>“Hmmmmm…” </p><p>“I- I have to be in Slytherin,” he said quietly. </p><p>“Really? A Slytherin?” </p><p>“Like my father…?” </p><p>“Well you’re not your father,” it said plainly. </p><p>“Well… he would be upset.” </p><p>“Remus, where do you think you belong?” </p><p>Remus looked between the tables. The Slytherins, glaring coldly at all the first years, the Ravenclaws, looking either too bored or too interested, the Hufflepuffs, smiling happily, and then the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors, who held his only friends. The friends that wanted to stay back with him even if it meant being last off the train. The friends that seemed to care for him even though they had just met. </p><p>“Gryffindor,” he admitted quietly. His father would be furious, and he would probably regret it, but it was where he <em> belonged </em>. </p><p>“Gryffindor!” </p><p>His friends were the first to cheer, standing up from their seats and yelling as he made his way over. He walked quickly, and was met with hugs and pats-on-the-back and many sorts of congratulations - even from people he’d never met before. </p><p>When he finally managed to grab a seat and calm down, he sighed happily, looking at his friends. </p><p> </p><p>This was his future. And maybe he wasn’t so scared about that anymore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woop woop! Another chapter! Hope y'all enjoy this one. </p><p>As per usual, feel free to drop a comment, a kudo, or whatever you feel like, and have a great morning, afternoon, evening, or night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Want To Break Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Minor joke made about s*icide. </p>
<p>Song at the beginning: I Want To Break Free - Queen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to break free </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to break free </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to break free from your lies </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so self satisfied I don’t need you </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius Black was absolutely terrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well… maybe terrified wasn’t necessarily the best word - as it was mostly used in relation to his feelings towards one Walburga Black - but the feeling was still up there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe incredibly and boneshakingly nervous was a better word. Because that’s exactly what he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anxious energy radiating off of the group of remaining first years he was huddled with was also not helping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and Peter had already been sorted - both Gryffindor, thank Merlin - which left only Remus and Sirius. Remus looked about ready to jump out a window, and Sirius was heavily considering joining him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Slytherin table had been eyeing him almost the entire time he had been in the hall, whispering and such - never a great sign, given his family. He didn’t bother looking for his cousins or the evident Black family followers, given that they were most likely already anticipating his arrival to their table. Sirius did not intend to join them, however, which was sure to ruffle quite a bit of feathers- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius Black,” the woman from earlier called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius looked up at Professor McGonagall quickly. That was his name. That was his name and she called it. He took a deep breath and walked up the steps, sitting on the stool set up and crossing his arms. The hat was lifted onto his head and he inhaled sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh, Sirius </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quite the name attached, you have,” the hat said smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius huffed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quite</span>
  </em>
  <span>, indeed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sense some tension. Would I be correct?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sense whatever you want to sense,” he said, looking at the Slytherin table. All eyes on him. He ducked his head quickly, and sighed. “You’d… you’d be correct.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feel that Slytherin is the right fit for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius lifted his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s the right fit. Go on, keep up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think I should be in Slytherin? Aren’t I supposed to be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you should know by now that the person being sorted does get a say in their house selection. I believed Andromeda would’ve been a better fit for Hufflepuff, and Orion a better fit for Ravenclaw, but they made their decisions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius cringed at the mention of his father’s name. But… Andromeda a Hufflepuff? His father a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ravenclaw</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why was he never told about this? Was it another attempt to condition him into everything they wanted? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius, I’ll ask you this: Where do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think you belong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked out at the sea of students, thinking. He had never had this choice before. He was going to aim for Gryffindor to make his parents upset - he never really considered that he would have a choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ravenclaws were intelligent and full of wisdom - something he thought as his eyes fell on their table. It didn’t exactly fit him, he believed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hufflepuffs were friendly and loyal, which at this moment, Sirius did not consider himself. He needed something… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Slytherin table was too cold and tense for him to even consider it, no matter what their morals and beliefs were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wandered back to the Gryffindor table, eyes softening as they fell on his friends. James was beaming, giving him a thumbs up and hitting Peter’s shoulder when he caught Sirius’ eye - an attempt to make him do the same, no doubt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hat hummed contently. “I believe you’ve made your decision?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gryffindor!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius grinned widely, jumping off the stool and uncrossing his arms to pump his fists in the air before taking off to where James and Peter sat, cheering loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed as he was pulled onto a seat next to James, and laughed harder when James hugged him tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Slytherin table was whispering like mad, but at that moment, Sirius had not a care in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus Lupin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group of boys looked back at the platform as the tawny-haired boy from the train made his way up the steps. He looked like he was about to pass out, but took a seat anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They smiled and held their thumbs up when he sat down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s got this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then their group would be complete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gryffindor!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys stood up before anyone else had the chance to, their loud cheers filling the hall before any others had the chance. Remus looked incredibly relieved, and quickly made his way to sit with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good on you, Remus,” James exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said softly as he sat down, a smile edging at the corner of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius sighed happily as the sorting continued. These were going to be the greatest years of his life, he was sure about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Great Hall was bustling with excitement as the final first year was sorted. She was a small Ravenclaw girl, and looked quite sweet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> relieved - same as all the other first years, to be fair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, was in the middle of giving what seemed like a very important speech - not that Sirius was paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more focused on the fact that a) he had broken a centuries-old trend of the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</span>
  </em>
  <span>” - always ones for drama - and b) he was now sitting at the Gryffindor table with people his family would never approve of. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through a series of broken whispers in between different sortings and speeches, Sirius had gathered a bit more information on his new friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was a pureblood, a Potter specifically, and was very interested in every possible area of Quidditch, even though he couldn’t try out for another year. He also knew all the positions and rules and such, and promised to explain it all to Sirius when the feast began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was a half-blood; his father was a half-blood and his mum was a witch. They had met at Hogwarts but had been in different houses, but had gotten close because they worked in the Ministry’s Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was also a half-blood, as his father was a wizard and his mum was a muggle. Sirius was going to ask what it was like to have a muggle mother, but Dumbledore had begun his speech and it was too late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally finished after what felt like a lifetime, and in the blink of an eye, the tables were covered with trays of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Great Hall erupted into chatter, and students began serving themselves as quickly as they could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys were shocked, but soon joined in, serving themselves finely cut pieces of meat and many other delectable-looking side dishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James’ and Peter’s plates filled up quickly, and they started up a conversation about some of the stronger Quidditch players in the main circuit this season. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius also filled up his plate, taking a bite of a crisp slice of potato. It was so much better than anything he had ever been served at home or at a fancy dinner party. He could get used to this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to look over at Remus, who was just staring at the plates and bowls that lined the table, filled to the brim with food. His own plate was empty, and his hands were folded in his lap. He looked almost sickly, if Sirius were to give it a second thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’s shy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’s just too nervous to reach out and grab something?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait. He had been hesitant about reaching up and getting his trunk from the storage in their train compartment earlier. Maybe this was similar? Whatever it was, something felt very off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius took a bit of food from his plate - a piece of meat, some potatoes, green beans, other bits and bobs that got caught in the crossfire - and scraped it onto Remus’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy jumped, looking at Sirius with a surprised expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-“ he started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just eat,” Sirius interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus watched him for a second, then turned to his plate, picking up the fork and starting to eat. He was evidently quite hungry, and continued to eat in silence as the other boys moved into other topics of conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius didn’t push any further, but he knew he would figure out what was going on with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These were his friends, and he wanted the best for them, no matter what. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back to another fun and funky fresh chapter here on Line Without a Hook. Hope this one was enjoyable! </p>
<p>As always, feel free to leave a comment, a kudo, or whatever it is you beautiful people like doing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everybody Wants to Rule the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song at the beginning: Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Tears for Fears</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to your life </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no turning back </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even while we sleep </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We will find you </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Acting on your best behavior </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Turn your back on mother nature </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody wants to rule the world</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus took a deep breath as soon as he made it out of the Great Hall. The overwhelming feeling from the silver serving trays was immeasurable - especially considering how close he was intended to sit. Hopefully it would become more manageable, but at the moment, Remus felt as though he was going to be sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing adding to this nauseating feeling was Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius, who knew the second he looked at him. Sirius, who still sat next to him, and brought him into conversations. Sirius, who… who didn’t seem to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had obviously noticed Remus’ struggle during dinner, but instead of calling him out in front of everyone or letting him starve, he had helped. The worst part was, he didn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. And that’s what was eating Remus up inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier in the evening, he was told that after dinner he was to go to Headmaster Dumbledore’s office to discuss his “situation.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they finally realized you’re too dangerous,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hurtful voice in his head said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t belong here. You’re not like them.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was right, though, and that was the part that hurt the most. No matter how much he wanted to believe that everything could be okay - that everything could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> - there was no way that could ever happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head quickly as he approached the entrance to Dumbledore’s office. “Best to get it over with,” he mumbled to himself, before speaking the password he had been given - Lemon Tart - and entering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was incredible, and Remus couldn’t keep the amazed look off his face. There were so many trinkets he had never seen before, but they all glittered in the warm lighting of the room. There were so many shelves, filled to the brim with bottles and amulets and shiny things he didn’t know the names of. It would be a shame to have to leave Hogwarts, but the sight of the room made the journey worth it, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a familiar cough, and Remus looked over to find Dumbledore seated in one of the two detailed chairs in front of his desk. He smiled as he met Remus’ eyes, motioning for him to sit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way over and sat down. “I’m sorry if I was late,” he started. “The stairs move…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They indeed do that, Mr. Lupin,” he said softly. “Tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shook his head. “No, I’m quite alright, thank you though.” He was left standing there for a few seconds in silence, but spoke up again. “You wanted to talk to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he smiled. “Yes, I wanted to discuss the arrangements that have been made in dealing with your condition,” he said. “Is that alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was a bit confused. What arrangements? Was he not being sent home? He nodded quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over the summer, a Whomping Willow was planted on the Hogwarts grounds - in preparation for your stay, of course,” he said plainly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus could do nothing but stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tree will act as protection, and each month when the moon reaches its fullest state, Madam Pomfrey will accompany you to a cottage where you will stay for the extent of your transformation. There is a tunnel through the Willow that leads to it, and she will show you how to get there when the next moon comes. Will that be okay for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he checking in on Remus? Why was he doing all this for Remus in the first place? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you have any more quest-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” Remus interrupted. He chewed the inside of his lip nervously. He had to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being nice to me, helping me… I’m… I don’t deserve it,” he said softly, paying attention to the floor rather than meeting Dumbledore’s eyes. “I don’t know why I’m here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a very intelligent young wizard, Mr. Lupin. I’d hate to see you waste your talents because you don’t believe you deserve the chance,” he said plainly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stayed quiet. This was a new development he hadn’t been expecting. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Dumbledore continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should be getting on with your first evening at Hogwarts,” he chuckled. “I’ve kept you long enough.” He stood up, running hands over the sides of his robes to smooth them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stood as well, looking up at him. “Thank you,” he said softly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Gryffindor common room was not at all what he had expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father had always told him of the dark, rich woods and intricate stonework of the Slytherin dungeons; the ages-old furniture and decorative items. It was status, and money, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and everything a man could ever want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he stepped through the portrait hole - after introducing himself to the Fat Lady, of course - he was met with a whole new sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm, crackling fire was the first thing he noticed. Then it was the plethora of comfortable couches and chairs and the large windows overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. There weren’t many students still in the common room - most likely gone to unpack and chat with their dorm mates - which Remus was very grateful of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He startled when something tapped him on the shoulder, and immediately spun around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall boy with dark hair was standing there, smiling politely. “Sorry to spook you, kid,” he started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… no trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Remus Lupin, right? First year?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Benjy Fenwick. Sixth year Gryffindor prefect,” Benjy said. “McGonagall said you’d be a bit late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… sorry about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble, really. I just wanted to make sure you know where to go, which is-“ he started, turning Remus to a staircase at the edge of the room, “- just up those stairs, then down the hall to the right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded, eyes following the directions Benjy had given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your things have already been moved there, so best to get a move on, eh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble, really.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nothing left to say, Remus made his way to his new dorm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped he wouldn’t be roomed with James or Peter, and most definitely not Sirius. Sirius knew too much, so it was to his best interest to stay as far away from the boy as possible. And that was exactly what he was going to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitantly opened the door when he finally got to the room - might as well, given that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his dorm and everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it back!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not gonna happen, Prewett!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you both shut up? I’m trying to sl-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation stopped short, and Remus soon realized that the visible eyes in the room had all fallen on him. He quickly made his way to the only empty bed in the room, attempting to avoid eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before one of the boys made his way over to Remus, sitting down next to him on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had black hair, and pale, slight sunburnt skin. He held out a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frank Longbottom,” he said. “You’re Remus, right? Fenwick told us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked at him and nodded, taking his hand to shake it. “Yeah, Remus. Remus Lupin.” He let go of his hand, and Frank got up and walked to the ginger boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hit him over the head, and laughed as the ginger boy attempted to hit him back, failing miserably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger boy was the next to speak - after attacking Frank, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gideon Prewett, nice to meet you, Remus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… nice to meet you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kings would introduce himself, too, but he’s a bit angry at us for making too much noise while he’s trying to sleep,” Frank said, indicating to the other bed in the room which had the curtains drawn closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded, but was surprised when the curtains opened and a boy stuck his head out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kingsley Shacklebolt. And yes, I am trying to sleep. But it’s nice to meet you,” he said calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well with all of that out of the way, I think we oughta go to bed now,” Frank sighed. “First day of term and everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys shuffled into their night clothes - Remus changing in the bathroom connected to the room - and then into bed as the moon rose and filled the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, all he could do was stare up at the top of his bed, the bed curtains drawn tightly around him, and worry. What was to come? Would he be okay? Would he find out about his secret? Would he even make it seven more years? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shut his eyes tightly, rubbing them with the heels of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would make it. And he would be okay. As long as he was safe and protected, nothing could hurt him. Not even the moon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I said this was going to be slow burn, I really meant it. I hope you understand. </p>
<p>As always, feel free to drop a comment (I live for predictions) or a kudo or whatever it is you beautiful people like doing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We Are Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song at the beginning: We Are Young - fun. (feat. Janelle Monáe)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are young </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So we’ll set the world on fire </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can burn brighter than the sun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few weeks of classes at Hogwarts had been quite interesting to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first night, room assignments were announced. Sirius was luckily roomed with James and Peter, but Remus - the boy from the train - had been replaced by Fabian Prewett, a ginger git who didn’t fit well with the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he was obnoxious - well, he was, a bit - it was more that he clashed with the standings that had already been made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prewett liked going to sleep early, and James and Sirius preferred going to sleep as late as possible. Peter went along with anything they did, so that wasn’t really a problem. James and Sirius were also quite loud, which Fab was not pleased with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also didn’t seem like much of a prankster, and anytime James, Sirius, and Peter tried to discuss plans for future pranks, Fab would threaten to tell McGonagall, the Gryffindor Head of House and their Transfiguration teacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of this, they had to resort to planning elsewhere. Peter had made jokes about hiding in the castle and finding secret passages, but that seemed too hard in such a large space. They eventually settled on a spot by the lake, as the other locations they tried had ended poorly… and with a few detentions… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first place they tried was Greenhouse Two. However, they were mid-discussion of their big prank when Professor Sprout caught them, and she gave them detention almost immediately. She had apologized, though, so it softened the blow… to an extent. Unfortunately, now they had to weed one of her gardens on a Saturday morning, which did not seem fun at all. Sirius confirmed this fact on said Saturday morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next place they tried was the roof of Gryffindor tower, but Peter had almost fallen on the way up there, so they decided against it. It was for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They then tried the astronomy tower, but after walking in on a couple snogging a bit more recklessly than was safe, decided </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> it wasn’t the right place for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had walked around for hours after that, thinking of the places that would keep them the most hidden from others, but still the least suspicious if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be caught. The campus was large enough, so surely no one would notice nor suspect three first year boys sitting on the edge of the Great Lake skipping stones? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> no one would be able to realize that besides skipping stones, they were planning what was to be the “biggest prank Hogwarts has ever seen” - James’ words, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that was exactly what they were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bugger,” James huffed as he threw a large, flat stone at the water. Their detention that morning with Sprout had been absolutely exhausting. “Why is coming up with this stupid prank the hardest part? I thought it’d be actually doing the thing,” he said, finishing with the throw of another stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed, sitting on the thin beach. He picked at the fresh dirt under his nails, then looked back at the lake. “Well we’ve got to come up with something soon if we want to be ready by Halloween.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boys nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their only real limitation was the level of magic they were at in their education. If they had been more skilled, the world of possibilities would open up a lot more. But now? There were only so many things first years could do, and all seemed much too predictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their classes hadn’t been much help in that regard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Transfiguration, McGonagall seemed more concerned with making sure they were well versed in the technical side of things, so they had been stuck reading the book. They still had yet to do any magic there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charms had been slightly more interesting, but solely because Professor Flitwick had actually let them do things. The tasks were simple, obviously, but fun to do. They had recently been practicing how to levitate things in the air, which James and Sirius had “practiced” some more when they got back to their dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herbology was boring, at least for Sirius, but that was because they spent the whole time listening to Professor Sprout talk about plants and then looking at the plants being discussed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Broom Flight Class was James’ favorite, and he was good at it, too. Madam Hooch was a new teacher at Hogwarts this year, but she had told James that he was the best player she’d seen. It inflated James’ head too much, in Sirius’ opinion. Sirius, on the other hand, didn’t really like the class, but that’s because he had a bit of trouble getting his broom off the ground the first day, and James and Peter had teased him for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defense Against the Dark Arts was Sirius’ favorite, although he’d never admit it given his family history. They were still reading the text so far, but Professor Rhynn made it interesting with the combination of previous experiences - he’d been an auror for quite some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potions was boring, though. Slughorn had droned on and on about different techniques and ingredients before finally letting them make their first potion. James and Sirius were partnered together and had blown it up within about fifteen minutes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sluggy</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not very pleased, and neither were an assortment of Gryffindors and Slytherins - split classes - who seemed to want to do work rather than have fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shuffled at his spot. “What about the potion the second years are doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned to him. “What potion?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James threw another stone at the lake, watching as it skipped three times before sinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s Halloween, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded slowly at Peter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he talking about?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>James finally looked at Peter, turning his head. “Well go on, Pete.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated for a second, then spoke. “I can’t remember the name exactly, but it’s the one that turns you into something - or someone, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius broke out into a grin, standing as James walked over to Peter and clapped him on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin’s beard, you’re a genius,” James smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s face had gone a bit red from all the attention, but he smiled too. “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Sirius nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, boys,” James said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Let’s get to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So trying to make a potion they had never heard of before proved to be a bit more difficult than they had planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James, being the unofficial team leader, had given each of the boys a task to work on in order to make the plan run smoothly and on time. They had to get everything done before Halloween, and the potion itself would take at least a month to brew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James had given himself the task of getting the hair samples they would need, as well as helping Peter, and Peter had been given the task of getting the steps needed to make the potion from the second years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had been tasked with finding the ingredients. This seemed easy at first, but was proving more difficult as time passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As September neared its end, he was closer to collecting everything he needed, but was still at a loss for a few things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leeches, powdered bicorn horn, and knotgrass had been an easy find - they were used in a potion they had made in class so he had just nicked some when Sluggy wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fluxweed had also been an easy find, and luckily there had been a full moon a few days ago, so he had been able to pick them under the full moon, as requested by the instructions. Why it was so particular about something like that, Sirius had no clue. It was a bit unnerving to have to go out that late, especially with the Shrieking Shack as loud as it was, but he managed the task quickly enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he walked through the portrait hole. How was he going to manage the retrieval of the rest of the ingredients? Time was ticking if they wanted to be ready by Halloween. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The common room was mostly empty, but when he noticed the familiar curly head near the fire, he raced over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, right?” Sirius asked when he was close enough to the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ head snapped up, making eye contact with Sirius as he sat down across from him. He nodded slowly. “Yes… and you’re Sirius?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “I haven’t seen you the past few days, are you alright?” It wasn’t as if Sirius had been watching Remus specifically, but Remus usually sat with Lily Evans, and whenever Lily Evans went, James was sure to tell Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it was about how annoying she was, or what mean thing she had said to James, or how she was a teachers’ pet or a try-hard, Sirius would hear about it. Sirius and Peter had made a bet on that, Sirius with 5 galleons that they would get together before they graduated, and Peter with 5 galleons that they wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked down. “I went to visit my mum,” he said softly. “She’s sick, so McGonagall lets me go and visit her to check up on her.” He seemed quite tired - probably from whatever travel they had him do. Would they make him side-along as a first year? Or would he have taken the Floo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “Well that’s nice of them.” It really was nice. He never knew kids would be allowed to do that at Hogwarts. His mother had always said that once he’d left, he wouldn’t be able to come back unless it was for the summer. “I hope she’s alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to talk to me about something?” Remus asked, changing the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Yeah,” Sirius said. “You’re partners with Evans in Potions, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s aces, so that makes you decent enough, and so I - well, James and Pete and I - we’re trying to make this potion, but we need to get a few things and I was supposed to find them, but I can’t, and it’s really time sensitive and important so we really need your help, please,” he finished, taking a breath as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was quiet for a beat, before nodding. “Yeah, okay. What do you need help with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was a bit stunned. He wasn’t expecting Remus to agree to go along with it, if he was being honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, lacewing flies and,” he trailed off, then pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe pocket, unfolded it, and checked it, “shredded boomslang skin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tilted his head. “Are you making a polyjuice potion?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… no? How could you tell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a guess, but you just confirmed it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, fine. Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a polyjuice potion. Are you gonna tell anyone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t plan on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Sirius said, crossing his arms. “Wait, how do you know what that is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read ahead while I was visiting my mum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well that makes sense,” he nodded. “Also makes you a bit of a swot-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pushed his shoulder, laughing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserved it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go get the stuff on your list,” Remus said, closing his book - the DADA textbook, gross - and standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood as well. “Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Lupin.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, I know you're all probably a bit mad over the fact that Remus is not in the same room as the other Marauders... I'd like to explain, but really, it's just so much more fun to give it no explanation, and to leave you to suffer. /j </p><p>As for Fab and Gid's years, since they have no canon ages, I've put them in the same year as the Marauders. Again, not much in canon to work of from them, so it was all just a "yolo!" </p><p>As always, feel free to drop a comment, a kudo, or whatever else it is you cool people do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'm Still Standing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song at the beginning: I'm Still Standing - Elton John </p>
<p>CW: Brief mentions of vomiting and violence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You could never know what it’s like  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And there’s a could lonely light that shines from you  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> You’ll wind up like the wreck you hide behind the mask you use </em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As soon as his initial panic had subsided, it flared right back up again. </p>
<p>Over the beginning of term, Remus had been doing quite well. He was enjoying his classes, staying away from large groups without suspicion, and enjoying peaceful moments alone by himself. </p>
<p>Out of all of his classes, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts were his favorites. </p>
<p>In Transfiguration, they had mostly been doing book work, but Professor McGonagall was quite interesting to listen to. In that class, he got to sit next to Lily - Lily Evans, she was in Gryffindor, too. </p>
<p>Remus and Lily had become fast friends, and no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, it was nice having someone around. </p>
<p>They had met the first morning of classes, in Transfiguration, no less. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus walked into the classroom, a bit more anxious than usual. Well… a lot more anxious than usual. </p>
<p>He had managed to avoid his peers for the duration of the morning, leaving his room before the rest of the boys woke up and going to eat in the Great Hall. There were only a few other students there at that point, so he ate quickly and left for the library before the tables started to fill up. </p>
<p>After rereading the same passage in his DADA textbook four times, he decided it was time to make his way to Professor McGonagall’s classroom. It was better to be there early than late, after all. </p>
<p>The walk was a bit tedious, but he arrived about ten minutes before class was to start. The room was mostly empty, but there were still students scattered around the room. This was a split lesson with Ravenclaw, so there were both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students slowly filling the seats. </p>
<p>Remus scanned the room, eventually deciding on a seat near the end of the first row. If he was forced to sit next to someone, he could at least be by the wall. </p>
<p>Just as he was taking out his books for class, the bench shifted - someone had sat down with him. He lifted his head and turned to look at them. He was immediately met with bright, green eyes, which was quickly overshadowed by flaming red hair. </p>
<p>“Uh… hi…” Remus started. </p>
<p>“Hi,” the girl said cheerily. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting with you.” </p>
<p>Remus shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I don’t mind at all.” </p>
<p>She smiled. “Good!” </p>
<p>They sat there in a beat of awkward silence before the girl spoke again. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m Lily by the way. Lily Evans. I’m a Gryffindor,” Lily said. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Lily. Remus Lupin,” he said, sticking out his hand. “Also a Gryffindor.” </p>
<p>She took his outstretched hand and shook it, before dropping it and setting her books on the table. “I think we’re going to make an excellent pair, Remus.” </p>
<p>“Me too,” he agreed, biting back a smile as he turned to face the front. Maybe having a friend or two wouldn’t be the worst thing. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Before he knew it, weeks had passed and the full moon was fast approaching - his first moon at Hogwarts. </p>
<p>It was terrifying, and Remus didn’t know if he was ready for it, but realistically, he didn’t have a choice. </p>
<p>He spent the whole day on edge, and he ended up leaving his lessons early because of the tensing in his muscles. It was days like these he really wished he was just like everyone else, but it was also days like these when he realized he would never be that. </p>
<p>His dorm room was dangerous territory, so he knew he couldn’t stay there. If any of the boys came back, they would know for sure. He couldn’t risk it. Not so soon into his education. </p>
<p>He considered the hospital wing, but quickly reconsidered, as he didn’t want to be stuck there all afternoon until he left for the cottage. He had met Madam Pomfrey a few times since he arrived at Hogwarts, and although he did appreciate her company, she tended to worry over the simplest of things. </p>
<p>He had tried the library, too, but after sitting and trying to read - unsuccessfully - for an hour, he left. </p>
<p>He wandered the halls uninterrupted for a while - the staff was made aware of his condition, so the rules were lax in situations such as this - until it happened. </p>
<p>He was running his hands along the wall, past the portraits, past the tapestries, but one of the tapestries struck out to him. </p>
<p>It was not as though it looked any different from the others - they were all moving, which was strange enough - it just didn’t feel right… </p>
<p>Remus stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at it, tilting his head. Something was… off… </p>
<p>He touched it again. The embroidered horses near his hands scattered and ran across the tapestry into the forest. </p>
<p>He pressed slightly harder. The tapestry pushed with him. His hand, however, did not stop. He pulled his hand back. Why didn’t it stop at the wall? </p>
<p>He took a step back. Maybe… </p>
<p>He walked to the side of the tapestry, resting a hesitant hand on it before pulling it back. His eyes widened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a dark alcove, and what looked like a tunnel that stretched back further and further into the castle. A secret tunnel, perhaps? It didn’t look like there had been many visitors recently, given the spiderwebs in the top corners and the layer of dust on the floor. But this was a good thing. Nobody would find him here. Nobody probably even knew where this was. </p>
<p>He glanced quickly up and down the hallway. As soon as he checked that no one was there, he stepped behind the tapestry and into the tunnel. </p>
<p>It was a bit cold and musty, and there wasn’t much light, but it was his spot, and he knew he wouldn’t be found. He took a seat and let his muscles twinge as he did so. </p>
<p>It may not have been the nicest spot, but Remus Lupin was safe. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A few hours and one very jittery nap later, Remus had decided to make his way to the hospital wing. He had left it long enough, and the sun was close to setting so he only had so long left. </p>
<p>He had gone through plenty of full moons in his life, but it never got better or more bearable. His skin was still cracked open, his bones still broke, and his muscles still ached for days and days. </p>
<p>Luckily, he had been able to skip dinner, so there wasn’t the threat of any food coming up at an unfortunate time. </p>
<p>The hallways were empty with everyone in the Great Hall, so he took some time as he walked to the hospital wing. He would have to meet Madam Pomfrey there, and then she would take him through the Willow to the cottage, then leave him there until morning. It was all too frightening to think about, but it was his only option if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts - which he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus stepped through the doors to the hospital wing and was almost knocked over by Madam Pomfrey, who squeezed her arms around his small frame. He winced. </p>
<p>“You had me nervous, young man,” she said, releasing him and crossing her arms. “I expected you here much earlier.” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t know.” </p>
<p>“Well that’s all taken care of now, isn’t it?” She didn’t wait for a response. “Come on, moon is coming soon enough. We’ve got to get a move on.” </p>
<p>He nodded, then followed as she guided him outside and across the grounds. </p>
<p>The grounds were probably the best part of Hogwarts. There were big, rolling hills, with giant trees populating some of the flatter areas. The Forbidden Forest was past that, and although students weren’t allowed to go there, the buzz of something new and different was almost addicting. </p>
<p>He was so distracted by this, in fact, that he didn’t even notice when the Willow’s branches froze until Madam Pomfrey was ushering him into the tunnel with a sense of urgency. He obliged, and they soon found themselves at the doors to the cottage. </p>
<p>It was scarier than he pictured when they had said “cottage,” but it was somewhere to stay safe. </p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey opened the cold, cracked door, and made way for Remus to walk in. There wasn’t much furniture, making it feel more like a wooden box and less like somewhere where he should feel comfortable. The windows were boarded up, which wasn’t very significant given the minimal amount. </p>
<p>She shuffled up the stairs at the end of the room, and Remus followed. There was a door at the top - heavily bolted and magically protected - which she opened and led him into. It was about as empty as the other room, but there was a small bed in the corner. It was dusty, but at least it was something. </p>
<p>He looked at Madam Pomfrey, who smiled sympathetically. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, dear,” she said softly. “I’ll be back here as soon as the sun rises, and then we’ll be back at the hospital wing before you know it.” </p>
<p>Remus nodded, jaw clamped shut. It wasn’t willingly, but it tended to happen the closer the moon was. </p>
<p>She took that as her sign to leave, and made quick work of doing so. She locked the door behind herself, then did so with the front door of the cottage as well - he could still hear her. Perks of the heightened senses, one could say. </p>
<p>He looked around the room and took a deep breath. The pit of anxiety was growing, and he didn’t feel prepared at all. </p>
<p><em> Clothes </em>, he thought. If he kept his clothes on when he changed, they would be completely ripped to shreds. </p>
<p>He looked around quickly, and spotted a tall shelf in the corner of the room. <em> If the wolf can’t reach it, he can’t destroy it </em>. He stripped quickly, then folded his clothes and tossed them to the top of the shelf. He wasn’t nearly tall enough. </p>
<p>He paced back and forth between the window and the wall before forcing himself to take a seat. Getting more riled up would only make it worse. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath as the last bit of sunlight dipped under the horizon. This was it. </p>
<p>The moonlight was quick to follow, and the second it hit the room, he felt his vision blur and his skin stretch. He slipped away within seconds, and watched the world go black as he was torn limb from limb. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> New.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No. Not like.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Not home.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No. No. No.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hungry.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Box. Stuck in box.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Trapped.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Anger. Hunt.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hunt. Hunt. Hunt. Hunt. Hunt.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey was true to her word, and the second the sun rose, she was at the cottage. The doors were unlocked, and in his delusional haze, he felt himself wrapped up and lifted into warm arms. </p>
<p>Everything was burning. Everything was on fire. His bones, his skin, his muscles. He was torn and ripped and felt so weak and so unaware. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spent two days in the hospital wing’s back room, despite his protests of missing class. In fact, Madam Pomfrey would barely let him look at a book for the first few hours. Eventually, he bribed her with the promise that he would stop if his eyes were straining too much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When those two days were up, and after relentlessly begging to go back to his dorm and sleep, Remus was finally able to leave the hospital wing. </p>
<p>He made his way to the common room, sitting down on one of the couches near the back and taking out his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. He had been able to get in quite a bit of reading while he had been on bed rest, and had used that to his advantage. </p>
<p>In just a few minutes, however, he was pulled out of his comfortable numbness by a loud voice. </p>
<p>“Remus, right?” </p>
<p>Remus looked up quickly. <em> Sirius </em>. This was the worst possible thing that could’ve happened. Sirius, finding him only days after the full moon, still fragile to the touch. And Sirius knew that. </p>
<p>What was even worse was that now Sirius was sitting down right in front of him. </p>
<p>He nodded slowly. “Yes… and you’re Sirius?” </p>
<p>Sirius nodded. “I haven’t seen you the past few days, are you alright?” Of course he hadn’t seen him. Madam Pomfrey had made him miss his classes. He would have to make sure not to miss any in the future. This was too dangerous. </p>
<p>He looked down at his book. <em> Quick. Think of the easiest coverup you can </em>. “I went to visit my mum,” he said softly. “She’s sick, so McGonagall lets me go and visit her to check up on her.” That seemed real, didn’t it? </p>
<p>“Well that’s nice of them,” Sirius said. “I hope she’s alright.” </p>
<p><em> Change the subject </em>. “Did you want to talk to me about something?” </p>
<p>“Oh, right. Yeah,” Sirius said. “You’re partners with Evans in Potions, right?” </p>
<p>Remus nodded. Why was he asking about Potions? Or Lily? Maybe it had something to do with James - he took a lot of pleasure in annoying Lily, much to her chagrin. </p>
<p>“Well she’s aces, so that makes you decent enough, and so I - well, James and Pete and I - we’re trying to make this potion, but we need to get a few things and I was supposed to find them, but I can’t, and it’s really time sensitive and important so we really need your help, please,” Sirius stuttered. </p>
<p>Remus was stunned. Relieved, but still stunned. “Yeah, okay. What do you need help with?” </p>
<p>“Uh, lacewing flies and,” he trailed off, pulling a piece of parchment out of his robe pocket, unfolding it, and looking at it, “shredded boomslang skin.” </p>
<p>Remus tilted his head. Those ingredients seemed familiar. He had a few guesses, but he went with the most obvious one. “Are you making a polyjuice potion?” </p>
<p>“Uh… no? How could you tell?” </p>
<p>“It was a guess, but you just confirmed it.” </p>
<p>“Well, fine. Maybe it <em> is </em> a polyjuice potion. Are you gonna tell anyone?” </p>
<p>“Don’t plan on it.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Sirius said, crossing his arms. “Wait, how do you know what that is?” </p>
<p>“I read ahead while I was visiting my mum.” </p>
<p>“Oh… well that makes sense,” he nodded. “Also makes you a bit of a swot-“</p>
<p>Remus pushed his shoulder, laughing slightly. </p>
<p>“Hey!” </p>
<p>“You deserved it.” </p>
<p>“Did not!” </p>
<p>“Did too.” </p>
<p>“Did not.” </p>
<p>“Did too.” </p>
<p>“Okay, maybe I did.” </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go get the stuff on your list,” Remus said, closing his book and standing up. </p>
<p>Sirius stood as well. “Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Lupin.” </p>
<p>Remus rolled his eyes as they walked to the portrait hole. The items should be easy enough to get. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whohohhhhhh back for another chapter, my friends. Hope this one is as good as ever. It's also quite a bit longer than usual, so enjoy that! </p>
<p>As always, feel free to drop a kudo, a comment, or whatever it is you cool people like doing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sweet Caroline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song at the beginning: Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sweet Caroline  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Good times never seemed so good  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’ve been inclined  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> To believe they never would  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Looking at the Gryffindor table, you would never have noticed anything was off.</p>
<p>That is of course, if you didn’t look too closely. Specifically at a group of suspiciously innocent-looking troublemakers: the self-entitled <em> Marauders </em> - James had come up with the name, but Sirius and Peter found it ridiculous. They weren’t “marauders,” after all, they were “master pranksters.” Very different. </p>
<p>The Marauders each had a specific tell, but one wouldn’t recognize these tells unless they had studied the group right before one of their pranks. </p>
<p>James would take the heel of his hand and rub it on the underside of his chin, while making sure not to look in the direction of whatever they had planned. </p>
<p>Peter would bite his lip to keep his mouth shut, as the second he opened his mouth he would tell everyone he could - James and Sirius had to find this out the hard way, unfortunately. Alternatively, if the group did something during one of their meals, Peter would focus on eating everything he could to keep his mouth full. </p>
<p>Sirius, while convinced he had the best poker face, would run his hands through his hair and cough to cover up his uncontrollable laughter. It worked <em> most </em> of the time. </p>
<p>However, as the night drew on, the signs became more and more apparent as the group’s anticipation drew on. James, rubbing his chin as though he could pull his own skin off; Peter, stuffing as much of the evening’s feast into his mouth as he could; Sirius, busying his hands with his hair and coughing a bit more than what seemed normal. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, the room went quiet as goblets clattered to the floor. </p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Sirius whispered as all eyes turned to the scene unfolding in front of them. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Marauders were on edge practically all day. </p>
<p>The night before, the polyjuice potion had finished brewing - they used an old room up in the attic of Gryffindor Tower that was apparently only being used for storage - so they had to wake up early in order to transport it to their room. </p>
<p>After that, they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was quite a bit earlier than usual, so the room was mostly empty. </p>
<p>It was also fully decked out in Halloween decor, given that it was that time of year. Smiling pumpkins that winked when you walked past, ivy that twisted up the ceiling. Even the cobwebs seemed to twist into intricate patterns. That was one of the best things about Hogwarts, Sirius believed. </p>
<p>There was always something going on, or some sort of magical, decorative trick or something. At Grimmauld Place, holidays only brought uncomfortable family reunions and threats from his mother and father. There were no charmed adornments or delicious feats. The house was the same, the food was the same, and nothing ever changed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus - who was kind enough to help with their prank, unbeknownst to Peter and James - was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table that morning. Sirius grinned. </p>
<p>“Oi! Remus,” he called out. </p>
<p>Remus looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t seated near the trays of food - more in an isolated section of the table. </p>
<p>“Remus,” James pondered as he followed Sirius, before his eyes lit up. “Oh! The bloke from the train, yeah?” </p>
<p>Remus nodded, closing his book. “I’m surprised you lot are here,” he said, softening as they sat down on the bench opposite his. “You’re not usually up this early.” </p>
<p>“Well, <em> Remus </em>,” Sirius started. “We’ll have you know that we were finishing up last-minute preparations for tonight’s feast.” </p>
<p>Peter bit his lip and grabbed a piece of toast, quickly shoving it into his mouth and piling the rest of his plate high with other bits. </p>
<p>“Sirius,” James scolded under his breath as he rubbed at his chin, looking down at the table. </p>
<p>“I won’t tell anyone, you know,” Remus said plainly after a beat of silence, looking at all three of them. The only reason Sirius was not nervous was because Remus had basically helped them through the entire process. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other Marauders, however, did not know this fact. They didn’t know Remus was the one who helped him find the ingredients he was supposed to, or how Remus had helped Sirius fix the potion after the rest of the boys had gone to sleep. </p>
<p>Remus was quite good at Potions, Sirius had learned. Originally, he was going to ask Evans, but Remus seemed like the safer bet - she was more likely to tell one of the prefects and get them a few nights of detention. After their first meeting in the common room, they had become closer friends. </p>
<p>They would work on finding the ingredients together, and once the potion had been created, they would go and sit in the attic. Remus would make sure the potion was behaving the way it was supposed to, and Sirius would stare out the big windows at the night sky and talk about the miscellaneous things the boys had done during the day. Remus was practically a Marauder anyways, at least in Sirius’ book. He was good company, funny, smart, good at hiding, and a tactical prankster. If there were any sort of qualifications to be an official member, Remus met them. </p>
<p>For the most part, they tried to meet up every night, but sometimes Sirius would have a detention, or Remus would have too much homework, or something else. Sometimes they would do homework together, though, given that they shared the same classes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what? Is it that obvious?” James asked. </p>
<p>“That you’re planning a prank?” Remus questioned. </p>
<p>“Yeah, how did you know?” Peter tried to say through a mouthful of eggs and toast. </p>
<p>Remus shrugged. “Good intuition.” </p>
<p>James and Peter seemed to believe this, but Sirius caught the small smile Remus bit back. </p>
<p>“Well I wish you the best of luck,” Remus said as he gathered up his books and stood up. </p>
<p>“Wait, you’re not staying?” Sirius asked, a bit confused. </p>
<p>“Uh.. no? I finished eating,” he replied. </p>
<p>“Sit with us at dinner?” James interjected. “We never see you, but I swear you’re going to want to be here for this one.” He grinned widely as Remus shrugged. </p>
<p>“Maybe,” he said, before stepping out from his spot at the bench and walking towards and out the grand doors. </p>
<p>Sirius ran a hand through his hair, coughing and crossing his arms as he fished for a piece of toast off Peter’s plate. Why <em> did </em> he never eat in the Great Hall? Maybe they just never say him cause they were usually late… but even at dinner, he was nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>Something was up, and while Sirius would love to have gotten to the bottom of it, he had breakfast to eat and a full day of classes ahead of him, not to mention the biggest prank of the year happening in only a few short hours. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by at quite possibly the slowest pace possible. Time slowed to a halt, and minutes felt like hours. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>History of Magic was the worst, by far. It was just Sirius’ luck that it had fallen on the day of the big prank, of course. Binns was having a field day, though, discussing who knows what. If Sirius was being honest, he never really paid attention when the man - maybe ghost would be the better description - was speaking. </p>
<p>History of Magic was the last class of the day for the Marauders, and the second it was over, they gathered up their things as fast as they could and ran. The goal was to get to the kitchens while students were leaving their classes; that way, they were less likely to be noticed by administrators in the hub of other kids. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s exactly how the Marauders found themselves running through the hallways amongst their schoolmates. James ended up crashing into a group of third or fourth year girls, but he recovered quickly and continued running. </p>
<p>They made it to the kitchens in no time, running down the stairs and tickling the pear - a phrase which Sirius felt very uncomfortable saying - in order to get in. </p>
<p>The house elves were already preparing the evening’s feast, as Halloween was a big celebration for Hogwarts. </p>
<p>The Harvest Ball was the big event of the evening - a fanciful dance with all sorts of luxury and whatnot. People had been asking each other all week. Sirius and Remus had laughed about it one night in the attic; a short conversation, but enjoyable nonetheless. </p>
<p>While the Harvest Ball would’ve been the perfect time to pull their prank, first years weren’t allowed to attend, so that plan had to be put on hold for a later year. </p>
<p>James walked towards the Slytherin table first, holding out his hand for Sirius to pass him the bottle. The food was prepared and placed on the tables there before being teleported up during the night. Always one for drama, Hogwarts was. </p>
<p>Sirius dropped the bottle in James’ hand before leaning against the table. “How do we know we’ll get the right people?” </p>
<p>James shrugged. “Dunno, really,” he said, already pouring the contents of the bottle into a few select goblets. “Guess we just do as much as we can to cover all of our options.” </p>
<p>Sirius grinned, then took out two more bottles, passing one to Peter before going to the other tables and adding to a few other goblets. They may have been targeting Slytherin, sure, but they couldn’t let anyone catch on. Plus, it would be more fun for everyone if the potion targeted multiple students. </p>
<p>They didn’t have any specific students they wanted to “get,” but the long-standing Gryffindor v. Slytherin rivalry said otherwise. </p>
<p>They finished with plenty of time before dinner, then headed up to the common room to play a game of totally-not-suspicious exploding snaps. Peter enjoyed the game and had taught James and Sirius how to play a few weeks ago. </p>
<p>With that, they were left to simply bide their time and hope for the best. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dinner brought probably the worst feeling of dread any of the boys had ever experienced. </p>
<p>The pit in Sirius’ stomach refused to go away, and despite being seemingly calm and collected, he was losing it. He felt as though he was pulling out every single hair on his head and he couldn’t shake his cough. </p>
<p>What was worse was that <em> nothing </em> had happened yet. Students were talking, drinking from their goblets, eating their food. Sirius was sat with James and Peter - no Remus, though he didn’t seem to be anywhere. Evans was with Meadowes and McKinnon - a boy who James hung out with sometimes and seemed to know almost as much about quidditch as he did. Mary was with Alice, Frank Longbottom - wasn’t he rooming with Remus? - and the Prewett twins. </p>
<p>And then the room went silent as goblets clattered to the floor, shouts and screams echoing out along with them. </p>
<p>Sirius finally turned his head. “Oh shit,” he whispered. <em> We’re in so much trouble </em>. </p>
<p>While they had only intended for a few students to be affected by the polyjuice potion, it looked as though large chunks of the Slytherin table - and a few smaller clumps from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables - were changing. Suddenly, there were quite a few more McGonagalls, Slughorns, Filches, and Dumbledores in the room. </p>
<p>With the confusion stage finally over, the Great Hall erupted into laughter - including a few stifled ones from the teacher’s table. </p>
<p>However, that fun was short-lived, as a loud voice rang above the others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Potter, Sirius, and Mr. Pettigrew,” the real Professor McGonagall called out, standing and looking at the boys - who had burst out laughing, as well - with a disapproving glint. </p>
<p>The room’s volume dipped significantly, and Sirius gulped. </p>
<p>“My office,” she said properly. “Now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone enjoys this update! It may or may not be a day late, but who's to say? </p>
<p>ALSO! In this fic, Marlene is a trans woman, however, at this point, she has not come out yet, so she will still be referred to as "McKinnon" and with he/him pronouns. (In case you were wondering why she was referred to as a boy and with he/him pronouns) </p>
<p>As always, drop a comment, a kudo, or whatever else it is you cool people do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Discussion of religion. </p>
<p>Song at the beginning: River - Joni Mitchell</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>But it don’t snow here </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It stays pretty green </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna make a lot of money </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I’m gonna quit this crazy scene </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s fair that you’re being forced to stay here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal, I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you should be able to spend Hanukkah with your family, Remus,” she huffed, crossing her arms and looking at him. “Won’t your mother be upset? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> visit her all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Hogwarts, the schedule was designed so that exams were before Hanukkah, that way everyone would be able to spend the Holidays with their families. Once exams were done, break began, and that very weekend was when most students left, save for the ones who would stay on campus. Break would then run through Hanukkah and into the New Year, loping in Christmas and Kwanzaa, as well as any other holidays that fell in December of that year. The schedule itself only changed based on the years’ holidays’ dates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holidays are… a very touchy subject at home,” Remus shrugged as he turned to pick at a loose string on his jumper cuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Touchy was an understatement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the death of Hope, Lyall tried to stray as far away from religion as he could. No holiday from either practice, no going to any sort of religious center, no speaking about religion at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had planned to raise Remus in an interfaith home, as Hope was Jewish and Lyall was Christian. They would combine all the aspects of each religion and expose him to every experience they were able to, despite what others had to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the time, others found the idea of a family raising a child in an interfaith environment dangerous. Both of them lost friends, family members, people who they thought wouldn’t care. But they grew from it, and stuck to their plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They saw Remus through his first Hanukkah, his first Christmas. His first Rosh Hashanah and his first Yom Kippur. His first Easter and his first Ash Wednesday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Hope died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lyall put everything away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Religious objects, books, decor, and anything else were put in boxes and put away where no one would ever find them - not even Remus. There were no more Holiday celebrations, not even those that Lyall had celebrated as a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Remus asked, the response he got was, “We don’t do that, Remus.” And that response never changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily had found out he was Jewish when Hogwarts announced the break schedule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In time for Hanukkah,” he had mumbled while they worked together in the library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Jewish?” Lily asked, perking up and looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah,” he responded, meeting her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” she beamed. And that was that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily seemed to get the message, and changed subjects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are your plans for the break, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shrugged. “I’ll probably spend most of my time reading, either here or in the library.” He looked out the window. It had been snowing all day, and looked like it was coming down even heavier than before. The common room’s fire did quite a good job at heating the room. He shivered at the thought of how cold the Slytherin dungeons might be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “That’s nice, really,” she sighed, folding the last of her sweaters and stuffing it into her trunk. She had insisted on packing her things in the common room so that she could talk to Remus - boys weren’t allowed into the girls’ dorms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go home to my wonderful and lovely sister,” she huffed sarcastically, shutting her trunk and sitting down on the couch, across from Remus. She paused for second before continuing. “Are you sure you’ll be alright by yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded, rolling his eyes. “Yes, Lily,” he chuckled. “And-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Evans,” a voice called, cutting him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily rolled her eyes, looking up at the familiar culprit. “Yes, James?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wanted to make sure I caught you before you left for uh…” James trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The train?” Sirius supplied, holding back his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Before you left for the train,” he beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you staying at Hogwarts, then?” Lily asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- no. No, I’m going home for Christmas. Mum makes these things called kulkuls and they’re the best part about Christmas, I swear. I would try to make them, but I’d probably burn the house down-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back on track, James,” Sirius muttered as he elbowed James’ side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded. “Right! I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, Evans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jewish,” she said plainly, crossing her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus covered his mouth to hold in his laughter. He was practically shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he replied, caught a bit off guard. “Well then Merry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hanukkah?” Remus filled in. It was painful to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Hanukkah, Evans,” he beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Couldn’t you have said this on the train?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… didn’t think that one through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius punched him in the arm, which soon turned into them attacking each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily turned back to Remus. “Speaking of the train, I should get going,” she said, standing and picking up her trunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stood as well, helping her lift it on its side so that she could wheel it to the platform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a quick hug before exclaiming and letting go. “I almost forgot!” She dug into her coat pocket, pulling out a bag of small Honeydukes chocolates. “One for each night of Hanukkah,” she smiled. “So that you don’t have nothing to open.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the bag. She had gotten it for him? She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him in the first place? He took it, looking back at her. “Thank you, Lily, this is really nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “Everyone deserves to have some presents over the Holidays.” She checked her watch. “I really must be going now, though,” she laughed, crossing to the end of the common room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Lily, Happy Hanukkah,” he called. She waved back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Hanukkah!” James shouted from where he had landed seconds before on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked at him, as well as Sirius, who had joined James on the floor as they continued wrestling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, you might not want to miss the train,” Remus said, chuckling softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James sat up quickly. “Oh my Godric, you’re going to make me miss the train, Sirius,” he said, getting up and grabbing his trunk, which was leaning against the far wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did none of the sort,” Sirius replied, getting up and dusting off his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James muttered something under his breath and pulled his trunk to the portrait hole. “Merry Christmas, Remus, Sirius,” he called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also Jewish, James,” Remus laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he paused. “Uh… Happy Hanukkah?” James tested, copying Remus’ phrasing from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Hanukkah, James,” he responded, chuckling softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James lit up with a big smile. “Happy Hanukkah, Remus!” And with that, he pushed out of the portrait hole and ran down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus turned back to Sirius, who shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you not going home for the holidays?” Remus questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius shook his head. “They don’t want me there,” he said casually, sitting down on the couch. “It’s better if I just stay here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus sighed, sitting down across from him. “Me too… we’re not really big on holidays, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I get that.” He looked out the window, then back at Remus. “So what should we do now?” He laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was planning on reading for the rest of the afternoon-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boring,” Sirius cut him off. “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be something more fun than that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Remus paused, considering. “I found a secret passageway a while ago. I bet there’s more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s brilliant,” he grinned, jumping up. “Mission Find-Secret-Passageways is a go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes and stood up. “This is ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You suggested it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we be off then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall,” Remus sighed as he followed Sirius to the portrait hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this break wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this funky fresh installment of LWAH! Happy Passover, too! </p>
<p>As always, feel free to drop a kudo, a comment, or whatever else it is that you cool people do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Start Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Mentions of child abuse. </p>
<p>Song at the beginning: Start Over - The Abandoned Pools</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Here you are and there’s where you wanna be  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But don’t think you don’t have company  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Think of all the lonely people in the world  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> And if it’s God who made us why we so damn cruel </em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So maybe Sirius hadn’t told the exact truth when it came to his holiday plans. </p>
<p>And maybe he had tweaked said plans just a bit. </p>
<p>And <em> maybe </em> it all stemmed back to what had become his biggest problem over the course of the first semester. </p>
<p>And that problem was Remus Lupin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the Halloween Polyjuice Prank, there was no excuse for Sirius to hang out with Remus, no matter how much he wanted to. </p>
<p>So for the next two months, Sirius spent most of his free time - time not spent planning and playing pranks, going to class, eating, sleeping, or serving detentions - trying to find and hang out with him. </p>
<p>Remus was often in the library, so it wasn’t usually hard to find him. Sirius would take his work with him, but wouldn’t always get to it if Remus was in a talkative mood. </p>
<p>It was nice having Remus as a friend. He was quiet, and studious, and nice, and funny, and smart, and really good at coming up with prank ideas. Other than James, Remus was probably his closest friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Occasionally, he would try to wake up before all the other boys so that he could meet Remus for breakfast at the Great Hall, but it was difficult given how early Remus got there. Whenever he did make it in time, however - him and Remus always sitting at their spot that wasn’t near anyone else, nor any of the serving trays - they would sit and talk about a multitude of topics. Remus would go on about whatever book he was reading - he wasn’t allowed to talk about textbooks, this was one of Sirius’ rules - and Sirius would listen and ask questions if something didn’t make sense. Sirius would talk about something James and Pete had done to mess with Fabian, or something he had heard from someone else that he had found interesting. </p>
<p>Remus often wouldn’t stick around for lunch or dinner, which Sirius found confusing. How would he eat if he kept missing meals? None of the teachers said anything about it either, which was even more confusing. The Marauders had invited him multiple times, but even if he agreed, he usually wouldn’t show up. Sirius was determined to get to the bottom of this during break. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Originally, the plan was for Sirius to spend Christmas at home - big family dinners were a Black tradition - but when Remus mentioned one Thursday afternoon in the library that he was going to be stuck at the school during break, Sirius changed his plans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what are your plans for break?” Sirius had asked, looking up from Remus’ copy of <em> To Kill a Mockingbird </em> - it was a muggle book Remus had been reading the previous week. Sirius was intrigued by the plot after Remus explained it, and asked to borrow it when he was done. Remus’ mum was a muggle, so she gave him all sorts of books to take to school that year. Maybe he would bring some more back after break. </p>
<p>“I’ll probably spend most of my time here, honestly,” Remus replied, gesturing to their spot in the library without looking up from his book. </p>
<p>Sirius tilted his head. <em> Is he not going home? </em> “Wait, are you staying at Hogwarts?” </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“But why?” </p>
<p>Remus sighed, closing his book and looking at Sirius. “I think my dad would be much more pleased if I just stayed at school.” </p>
<p>“But what about your mum?” Remus visited her every month. Surely she would be upset if he wasn’t there for the holidays. </p>
<p>Remus’ face faltered for just a second before he shrugged, looking back at his book, which he opened again. “We don’t really get along during holidays.” </p>
<p>Sirius sighed. He knew that feeling more than he cared to admit. Maybe their families were more similar than he realized. That would explain Remus’ new scars and bruises every time he got back from visiting them. </p>
<p>“I’m staying at school, too,” Sirius blurted without thinking. </p>
<p>“Really?” Remus looked back up at him. </p>
<p>“Uh… yeah, yeah. My family is a lot like yours,” he started, lowering his voice. “I have scars, too… and bruises <em> Walburga </em> makes sure others can’t see.” </p>
<p>Remus eyes widened. “No- that’s not-“ </p>
<p>“It’s fine, Remus. You don’t have to tell me, but people who have gone through the same thing tend to notice specific things… you can always talk about it with me, okay?” </p>
<p>Remus was unsurprisingly shocked - given how easily Sirius had discovered his secret, most likely - but nodded anyways. “I… I should probably get going now,” he said, standing and gathering his books together quickly. </p>
<p>“Bye, Remus,” Sirius called as he shuffled out of the library. He turned to look at his book and sighed. How was he going to convince Walburga to let him stay? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The smartest way to do this, in his mind, was to send his mother a nastily-worded letter detailing how much he despised the actions of Slytherin, most notably those in his family. </p>
<p>As predicted, Walburga was furious, and despite him receiving quite a vicious howler during the middle of breakfast the following Tuesday, he was able to stay at Hogwarts. Well… it was really more so that he was banned from coming back home until the summer, but they were basically the same thing. </p>
<p>And that’s how Sirius won an uninterrupted three and a half weeks with one Remus Lupin. </p>
<p>Sirius had learned a lot of things about Remus during these three and a half weeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One, Remus was Jewish. While Sirius wasn’t very religious, and neither was Remus, the chocolates Lily gave him for Hanukkah seemed really important to him. He shared them with Sirius, too, and told Sirius all about the things his mum would do for Hanukkah and his dad would do for Christmas. It seemed nice. </p>
<p>Two, Remus read <em> a lot </em> . Without having the other Marauders’ distractions during the day, he got to spend all of his time with Remus. Usually, he would only get a few hours here and there, but now, he had all 24 - minus when they were sleeping. Remus was always reading, and quite frankly never <em> stopped </em> reading. Sirius had begun to read more as a result. </p>
<p>Three, Remus was afraid of the dark. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It had been the 10th day into break when the discovery had been made. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus and Sirius had decided that since they were the only ones in Gryffindor Tower - minus a handful of 5th and 7th years who stayed behind to study for their exams - they should just sleep in the same room. </p>
<p>However, Remus didn’t want to sleep in the Marauders room because he thought it was weird to sleep in someone else’s bed, and wouldn’t let Sirius sleep in one of his roommates' beds for the same reason. </p>
<p>Ultimately, they decided on the common room. </p>
<p>But sleeping in the plain-old common room was no fun. So they built a fort. </p>
<p>They stole blankets from their roommates’ beds, lugged them down the stairs, and pushed the chairs and sofas in the common room in order to make the framework. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think this needs to go there,” Sirius said, pushing a chair to the other side of the fort. </p>
<p>“Well now something else needs to go there,” Remus said, pointing at the spot the moved chair had just occupied. </p>
<p>“We’ll just put a blanket there, Re,” Sirius rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Remus made a face. “That’s weird. Don’t call me that.” </p>
<p>Sirius grinned. “Or what, <em> Re </em>?” </p>
<p>“I’m not going to play this game,” he said, crossing his arms. </p>
<p>“You’re no fun,” Sirius groaned. </p>
<p>“Well I’d like to finish this before it gets dark,” Remus huffed, motioning towards the window. The sun was setting, and the snow was turning a brilliant orange. </p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Sirius shrugged, grabbing one of James’ blankets and setting it over two chairs. “That should work, right?” </p>
<p>“Probably,” Remus shrugged. </p>
<p>Sirius nodded, then proceeded to do that with the rest of the blankets. Some required Remus’ help, but Remus had a habit of dropping the blanket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>About half an hour, all of James’ and Peter’s blankets, a trip to the kitchen, and all of the couch cushions set in the fort later, the construction was complete. </p>
<p>The trip to the kitchen had produced some delicious chocolate brownies - per Remus’ request, and much to Sirius’ enjoyment. </p>
<p>“These are really good,” Sirius said, wiping his mouth. </p>
<p>Remus nodded, mouth too full to speak. </p>
<p>Sirius looked out the common room’s window - they had a few “windows” in their fort to see out of - and at the stars. </p>
<p>“The sun’s gone down all the way now,” Sirius said. </p>
<p>“Mm,” Remus hummed, wiping his mouth. </p>
<p>“We should go ice skating,” he said, turning back towards Remus. </p>
<p>Remus’ eyes widened and he shook his head. “No way.” </p>
<p>“What? Night ice skating seems like a lot of fun,” Sirius smiled. </p>
<p>“That sounds bloody terrifying, if you ask me,” he responded. </p>
<p>“Well it’s just you, the stars, the moon, the ice, and the rest of the sky. No different than during the day,” he shrugged. They had gone ice skating a few times already, what was so different? </p>
<p>“And scary creatures who want to kill you, shadows, the moo- monsters.” Remus crossed his arms, looking down. </p>
<p>“Are you afraid of the dark or something?” Sirius laughed. </p>
<p>Remus stayed quiet. </p>
<p>“Wait, really?” </p>
<p>Remus stayed still for a beat, then nodded softly. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he paused. “Well we can go skating tomorrow then, during the day.” </p>
<p>Remus looked up. “What?” </p>
<p>“Does that fit into your busy schedule?” Sirius laughed. </p>
<p>“You're not mad?” Remus asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t think so?” </p>
<p>“I thought you would be.” </p>
<p>“Mad that you’re afraid of the dark?” </p>
<p>Remus nodded. </p>
<p>“Well I’m not… just so you know,” Sirius said softly. “Okay?” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Remus nodded. </p>
<p>“Well,” Sirius said, clapping his hands, “I believe we have more brownies to get to.” </p>
<p>Remus smiled. A <em> real </em> smile, too. “Right you are,” he said, taking another from the plate. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Four, Remus Lupin was a really good friend. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this funky fresh installment of LWAH. </p>
<p>As always, drop a comment, a kudo, or whatever else you funky fresh people do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Here Comes The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song at the beginning: Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been clear </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here comes the sun do, do, do </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here comes the sun </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past few weeks had been some of the best that Remus had ever experienced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holiday Break had been so much fun, especially with his new best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he had been uncomfortable being around Sirius initially, the boys had slowly developed an inviting dynamic. Sirius liked to read with Remus, which Remus enjoyed, and Remus - while he wouldn’t admit it - had fun going skating with Sirius on the lake… even if Sirius tripped him more than once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Living in their common room fort was also fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius had found out that he was scared of the dark the first night in the fort and didn’t laugh at him, instead finding a way to move the fort closer to the fire so there would be light in it at all times. Remus was still confused as to why he cared so much about what Remus wanted, but he didn’t say anything to Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t seem concerned after the full moon either, even though Remus disappeared for a night and into the next morning. If he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerned, he did a good job of hiding it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus!” Sirius called as he jogged up to Remus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smiled softly. “Hi,” he started. “Sorry for disappearing last night, I wasn’t feeling well and Madam Pomfrey decided it would be best for me to spend the night in the Hospital Wing.” The full moon hadn’t been as bad as it had been earlier in the school year. The wolf seemed happier, which was always good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius shrugged. “It’s alright, I didn’t mind.” He looked down the hallway past Remus, before meeting his eyes again. “Do you want to go ice skating today? We’ve only got a couple days left of break.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ muscles ached at the thought. Out of everything that he wanted to do after a full moon, ice skating was at the bottom of the list. “Uh… could we save ice skating for later? I’m just… a little sore, sorry.” He looked down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius smiled and nodded. “Definitely! Do you want to go read in the fort? I’m almost done with the last book you gave me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked back up. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus paused. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Yeah, I’d like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Off we go then, Remus,” Sirius said, taking Remus’ hand and pulling him back to the common room. Not forcefully, but enough to make him feel safe. Safe and wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as he thought of it, looking down at his book. It had been a month ago, but after the previous night’s full, the memories were stirring back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius had detention that afternoon, so he and Remus were going to meet up after dinner to read in the library together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over break, he had finally told Sirius that he always ate by himself in the astronomy tower. Sirius promised not to tell anyone, and said that he would still have to eat with the Marauders, who Remus was welcome to sit with. Sirius never pushed any further, and never asked any further questions as to his situation, which Remus was eternally grateful for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how Remus found himself with a free Saturday afternoon, which he decided to spend in the library despite his plans for that evening after dinner. He was finishing up a book he had picked off one of the shelves in the back when a chair pulled out from in front of him and a familiar redhead plopped down in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up. “Oh, hi Lily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily smiled. “Hi Remus,” she said. She seemed a bit on edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, no problem here, I’m perfectly alright,” she beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, good,” he nodded slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is up with her?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, you know if you ever wanted to tell me anything - </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the world, Remus, promise - you could tell me, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head. “Uh… alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I would never get mad at you for anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I would still love you forever, no matter what it was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes. “Lily, what’s this about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I know you weren’t feeling well after your visit to your mother last night?” Lily started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart dropped. “Lily, what is this about?” Remus repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” she started, fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweater and lowering her voice. “Well you always get sick around full moons, which most people won’t notice, I promise, but I’m very perceptive, and then you’re always hurt after your visits and I thought for a while it was something else, but Remus… I- I think you’re a werewolf,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there it was. She said it. To his face. She knew. She knew and he couldn’t open his mouth to say anything to protect himself. He was going to go away for the rest of his life and never see his friends again. No more Lily, no more James and Peter, no more Sirius. His dad was right. He was right all along. They would all find out and hate him forever. He was not like them, he should’ve never let himself believe he could ever be like them. He wasn’t. He wasn’t and he never would be. He- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, please say something. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to find out, I promise. No one told me, either. And I haven’t told anyone, if you’re worried about that. Please, I’m not mad and I don’t hate you. Please don’t hate me, Remus. I- you’re one of my best friends and I don’t think I could bear to lose you,” she stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You still want to be friends with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily looked surprised. “Why wouldn’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of,” he gestured to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never not be friends with you for something you can’t control, Remus,” she said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really really.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, do you want to be my friend still?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus paused, then nodded. “Yes,” he said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she smiled. “Because I really need help with Binns’ essay,” she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed too. Lily was always good at lightening the mood. He wiped his eyes and nodded. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. “Work on it together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work on it together,” she confirmed, taking her parchment out of her book that was being used as a folder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was scary - coming to terms with the fact that she knew. But he was okay with it. Lily knowing made him feel safer. She would protect him until the very end, and he would do the same for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are my shoes?” Peter called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well probably not in the common room, Pete,” James yelled back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you so much,” Peter scowled. If he’d been older he’d probably string together a row of expletives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius slid down the banister, dropping his trunk at the bottom of the stairs and looking at the Marauders. “Alright lads, ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classes had finally finished for the year, which meant that students were off for the summer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was sad to be going home and leaving his friends - especially Sirius and Lily - but he was excited to sit in the garden again. His father had made a deal that if he passed all his classes and didn’t get found out, he could plant a new flower bed and maybe some vegetables in the space near the back of the house. His mother had tended to that area before she died, but his father never allowed him to go near it before. Things were looking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin,” a voice called, quickly followed by a shove to his shoulder. “Did you hear what I said?” James asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we should all write to each other over the summer, since we won’t be able to see each other,” he said, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Remus said. “Yeah, I’d like that. I think there’s an owl post a little ways from my house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” James beamed. “See, Sirius,” he said, turning to Sirius, who had started to look a bit more uneasy about the realization that he was going home. Remus felt really bad, especially given the talks that they had had over the year. “I told you we’d all be able to keep in touch.” He turned back to Remus. “Sirius was worried you were going to forget about him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius shoved James’ shoulder. “I was not!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was too!” Peter called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius shoved him as well. “Shut it, Pete.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and Peter were doubled over in laughter by the time Sirius calmed down enough to address Remus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I simply said that I didn’t know if you would be able to talk to us during the summer, and that I didn’t want to stop being friends with you,” Sirius huffed, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed, too. “I wouldn’t ever stop being friends with you, Sirius. Or any of you lot,” he looked at the other boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re Marauders,” James said, hands on his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marauders,” Peter and Sirius agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Remus,” James eyed Remus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes. “Marauders.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James grinned. “Right,” he shouted, clapping his hands together. “We’re going to miss the train at this rate, so we’d better be off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you trying to be on time,” Sirius hummed. “Trying not to miss Lily?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blush colored his face a deep red. “No! Mum will just be upset if I miss the train, that’s all!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boys laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Remus said, grabbing his trunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s probably already gone downstairs with Mary and Dorcas,” Peter said, picking up his trunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh godric, you’re right,” James said, eyes widening. “Quick, let’s go.” And James was off, running to the portrait hole and being quickly followed by Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be okay, right?” Sirius asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he really that upset about it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Definitely,” he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “Well we better follow them before James falls down the staircases,” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed at the thought. “I’d really like to see that happen, actually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, they gathered up the last of their things and headed out the portrait hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus didn’t think his first year went that badly. He had enjoyed and passed his classes, made some new friends, and had a great year. Sure, he wasn’t in the best situation given his… furry little problem, but he had people who cared about him and made him feel safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was all he could ask for. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last first year chapter! I do understand that first year lasted SO long, but it's all the building blocks, and the next two years should go by pretty quickly... but the foundation is there! After 20k... shhhhhh it's fine. </p>
<p>As always, feel free to drop a comment (predictions for second year?), a kudo, or whatever else you funky fresh people do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mr. Blue Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Brief joke/mention about suicide. </p>
<p>Song at the beginning: Mr. Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Sun is shinin’ in the sky </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There ain’t a cloud in sight </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s stopped rainin’ everybody’s in the play </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And don’t you know </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a beautiful new day, hey hey </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Dear Sirius, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I hope that you are enjoying your holiday. Da let me go to the owl post in town so I’m able to send you mail if that’s alright. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> How have you been? Da is letting me take care of mum’s old garden for the first time since. . . well you know - so I’ve been having fun with that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I miss you and the other Marauders. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Sincerely, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Remus </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Remus, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Hi!! I got your letter. And your owl. He’s a nasty little bugger, isn’t he? Nipped my fingers when I tried to take the letter. I had to give him part of my breakfast to get him off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I’ve been good! Home is always. . . well, you could probably guess from our other conversations. I’ve not been allowed dinner for a small while, but my brother Reg tries to sneak me things. He’s coming to Hogwarts next year, you know? I hope he gets Slytherin - he doesn’t need to deal with all the outer-house problems. He’s a good kid. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> The garden sounds great! You better tell me all about it when we get back. Maybe sketch some pictures if you don’t have a camera? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I wish we were back at school. I miss talking to you and reading in the library. Walburga doesn’t approve of muggle books, and those are really the only good ones. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Hope you're doing well being back at home all the time. Please stay safe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   Sirius </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Sirius, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Sorry about the owl. It was the only one available, and now she’s become attached to me. She does bite, but she’s easily persuaded by food. I gave her crackers today and she found it very enjoyable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I would’ve replied sooner, but I was feeling a bit under the weather and could barely get out of bed. I’m okay now, but Da wouldn’t let me get up to get my ink and parchment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Glad to hear you’ve been well. I will also make sure to bring tons of muggle books back to school. I believe there’s a secondhand book shop near my house, so I’ll likely stop by to stock up. If anything, I can ask my Da to send me more books during the year. That should work, right? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Have you written to James or Pete yet? I sent Peter one of his shoes that found its way into my luggage while we were packing, but that’s about it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Talk soon, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Remus </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Dear Sirius, Peter, and Remus, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Hi! I wish there was a charm for this because writing the same letter three times is really draining. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> How are all of you? We haven’t talked much since school ended so I thought I’d post everyone! Don’t worry about the owl - she’s trying her best. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Does anyone want to meet up at Zonko’s this month? Or at sometime later before school? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   James </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Dear James, Sirius, and Remus, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I am free to go to Zonko’s at any time! Mum has been forcing me to take care of my younger cousins all summer, and I wish for a break from my suffering. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe we could all go school shopping together? We’ve got to get our new books - did you get your timetables yet? Then we could get our supplies and go to the Zonko’s there before we leave. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Peter </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Dear Peter, Sirius, and Remus, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> School shopping together sounds great! Mum and dad are willing to bring me there, and then we can go get our books and go to Zonko’s. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Is anyone trying out for the Quidditch team? I’ve been practicing all summer, so as long as I ace tryouts, I should be a shoo-in. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> James </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Dear Remus, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Sorry this took so long. Walburga confiscated anything that could be used to write. I’ve gotten quite a bit of post from James, but I wanted to write you first. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I probably won’t go with him and Pete to get our school supplies, but that’s because I don’t think Walburga would let me go with anyone other than the Malfoys. And I’d rather throw myself out the window than spend time with the Malfoys. Especially now that Cissy is getting married to Lucius. Their wedding is apparently supposed to be next summer, which I’m not looking forward to. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Is the garden going well? It’s been a while since we talked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Miss you, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   Sirius </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  James, Remus, Peter, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t think I’ll be able to go with you to go book shopping, sorry. Walburga is not in a good mood. But I’m excited to meet you all at King’s Cross in a few weeks! The Marauders: BACK! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> James- I’m rubbish on a broom. Maybe next year? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Also, Pete, I found three of your socks in my truck, I’m sending them with your letter. Remus said he had your shoe, as well. I think we need to work on making sure you leave with all of your things. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Sirius </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Sirius, James, Remus, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t know how I managed to lose so many different things. James sent me a sweater that made its way into his luggage, too. Maybe I’m just a poor packer. I think I’m still missing quite a few shirts, if I’m being honest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I’m excited to go get our books together! (And go to Zonko’s, but mum doesn’t know that part so I’d like her to keep not knowing. . .) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Peter </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Remus, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Hey, are you alright? You didn’t respond to my letter - which is totally fine - or any of the group letters. Just checking in. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span> I miss </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span> Just making sure </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span> Checking in </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Sirius </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  James, Peter, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Are we going to go through with the plan? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Sirius </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius, Peter, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I can send the letter if you guys are okay with that? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  James </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Sirius, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Sorry, sick. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Remus </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Remus, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> It’s alright, I’m just glad you’re okay. See you on the train. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Sirius </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>James, Sirius, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Send it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>James, Peter, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Send it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Fab and Gid, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  We have a proposal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Sincerely, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   James, Sirius, and Peter </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooooooo. First summer chapter and the official end to first year! And a fun cliffhanger. </p>
<p>I would love to hear any Second Year predictions if you've got them. They're so fun to me! </p>
<p>As always, feel free to drop a comment, a kudo, or whatever else it is that you cool people do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. This Band is Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Brief mentions of incest, child abuse, and nausea </p>
<p>Song at the beginning: This Band is Back (Reggie's Jam) - Julie and the Phantoms Cast</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you, yes we can, can you hear me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Loud and clear </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We gotta get, wanna get, we gotta get ready </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause it’s been years </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa, this band is back </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa, this band is back</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius stumbled out of the floo station, a bit nauseous from the chaotic morning at Grimmauld Place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The summer had not been full of festivity – as he guessed James’, Pete’s, and Remus’ had been – but along the lines of so-called “tradition” and “honorable duty.” It was neither of the sort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the summer, his cousin Cissy and his probably-a-cousin Lucius got married in some big ridiculous ceremony that brought together all of their relatives. All of the Black and Malfoy family together in the same place? A recipe for disaster. Family feuds run deep, so to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius had tried to stay away from it, but now with Andy gone – burned off the family tree after getting engaged to a not-cousin – there were no sane people left. Sure, there was Regulus, but he was practically a baby, and Sirius didn’t want to drag him into any of it. He had to deal with so much already, and being around him would be detrimental for the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Sirius was attending Hogwarts, his behavior was to be much more controlled when he was at home, as now he was a proper student and whatnot. Honestly, if only they </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he and the Marauders had gotten up to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus would also be attending Hogwarts this year. He was only a year younger than Sirius, so now that Sirius was starting his second year, Regulus would be starting his first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That would prove to be interesting, if anything. Sirius had strayed away from his parents – more so over the summer – yet Reg still remained the golden child. If Sirius did something, he was punished relentlessly – a fact which he pushed down deep into his subconscious. If he didn’t think about it, it didn’t happen. However, if Reg did something, he was often given a punishment much less severe. Sirius was grateful for this, of course, but he couldn’t help but get jealous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That morning had been quite stressful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius had spent the previous night packing so that when he woke up, he wouldn’t have to rush to get ready. However, he had forgotten to set any sort of alarm – or instruct Kreacher to wake him up – so he was told of the family’s departure five minutes beforehand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had almost forgotten his trunk in the hurry, but Reg pointed at the stairs as they were leaving and Sirius made a run for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like he was going to be sick when he finally made it out onto the platform, but the hustle and bustle of the station threw that feeling straight into the nearest rubbish bin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a painfully long summer, he was going </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to see his friends, he was going to see his teachers, he was going to see his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of the things that brought him happiness and joy. No more frozen and stuffy London. Now his days would be filled with warm common room fires, music, laughter, smiles, tousled hair, and- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan! How could he forget about the plan? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Remus, the rest of the Marauders had come up with a great plan to help with his situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See, Remus wasn’t with the other Marauders day-in and day-out, which they wanted to change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shared a room with Kingsley, Frank, and Gideon. Gideon </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prewett</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As in Fab’s brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, all they had to do was convince Fab to switch rooms with Remus. This proved to be quite an easy task, and they only lost a couple sickles worth of Honeydukes candy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both groups had also made an agreement not to tell McGonagall about their change under any circumstance. If she found out, they would be the sole reason for Gryffindor’s point shortage for the year. She was strict with points, and even worse when it came to the Marauders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius was excited. Not only for the final stage of the plan – getting Remus and his things into their room – but to see Remus. His letters had slowed near the end of summer, and had come to a complete stop a few weeks ago. While he didn’t want to admit it, Sirius was nervous. What if Remus didn’t come back? What if he wasn’t going to be okay this time? What if their goodbyes on the train last year were the last they would ever see of each other? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. No. Remus would be fine. Remus would be perfectly fine, safe, and excited for the new school year. Maybe writing just got too overwhelming, or his owl had died. Actually, that would be really sad; he hoped it wasn’t the last one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus had disappeared into the crowd by the time Sirius started walking towards the train. As long as he found the Marauders, he had no other worries. He just needed- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius spun around. Was that- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius grinned and ran up to him. He was a bit more tan – probably from the gardening he had mentioned in his earlier letters – and his hair was longer than when they had left. He also had a pink scar running across his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did his dad do that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sirius couldn’t help but stare, yet when he sensed Remus’ unease, he met his eyes again and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Remus,” he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you miss me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius punched him in the arm for that one. “Oh shove off, you know I missed you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just making sure,” he laughed. Sirius had missed that sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your letters stopped coming,” he said carefully. “I got worried… I’m glad you’re okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus tensed, then shook his head. “Sorry, owl got hurt and I felt guilty sending letters without her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you could always use my owl,” Sirius shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you don’t have to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius, there are plenty of perfectly fine owls, I don’t need to use yours,” he snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius nodded slowly. Maybe he would try to talk to Remus later. Bring it up when they went to the attic that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” Sirius smiled. “We should probably get on the train. I bet James and Peter are already there,” he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus relaxed, smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “Probably missing the coolest people of the group.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said sarcastically before snorting and pulling Remus by the arm, through the crowd of students both new and old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to be a great year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>?!"</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t really a bribe-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like an agreement! Between… people with a common goal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m trying to diffuse the situation!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s obviously not working!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you! All of you! Why on Godric’s grave would you think this would be a good idea?” Remus asked, arms crossed. He was a bit cross after they’d told him about the room change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Sirius started. “You didn’t seem to get along with the other boys, and you did seem to get along with us, and Fab didn’t like us and we didn’t like him so we… well we put the pieces together and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And asked to switch!” James cut in. “We’re really sorry, Remus, we thought you’d be happy with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus sighed, running his hands through his hair. “No, it’s… well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy, and really grateful that you did all this for me, but we’re going to get in so much trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we don’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter said quietly. Sirius and the other boys looked at him and he squeaked slightly. “We could just say you forgot something in our room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! We could come up with a whole bunch of things, really,” Sirius said. This would work. They could </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> it work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The invisibility cloak!” James yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The what?” Remus asked, turning to look at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bugger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Sirius started, looking at James, who’d realized his mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James merely shrugged. “We’ll just use the invisibility cloak. My dad gave it to me for Christmas last year and we used it to pull pranks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of second term.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a cape that makes you invisible when you put it on,” Sirius explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked confused – understandable in a situation like this. Lots of information to process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could use it to sneak you in and out, if that helps any,” James said. They all wanted Remus to room with them, truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was quiet as Remus looked between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And there’s no way we could get caught?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James made a bit of a sour face. “Well, there’s always a chance-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius pushed him, toppling the boy to the ground then dusting off his hands. “We won’t let it happen,” he said, meeting Remus’ eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, closing his eyes and nodding. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, I’ll stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In less than two seconds, he had been knocked onto the floor and buried beneath a pile of Marauders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t breathe,” called a smothered Remus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel the love, Lupin,” James laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius laughed along. He was reunited with his family. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> family. The only family that would ever matter to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were finally home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooo we're back! I may have missed a week, very sorry... </p>
<p>Updates may be slow for the next 1-2 weeks because of APs and whatnot. </p>
<p>As always, feel free to drop a comment, a kudo, or whatever else it is that you cool people do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>